¿Naruto?
by Hotaru Tomoya
Summary: ¿Dónde estás?¿Quién eres?¿porqué estás aquí?¿Regresar?¿De dónde vienes?¿Adónde vas? La historia irá en retroceso, mostrando pequeños recuerdos que llevaron a la situación actual, al tiempo que avanza y muestra las consecuencias. Descubriendo secretos, mentiras y verdades sin más preámbulos los invito a leer.DISCLAIMER:-Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto -personajes nuevos de mi autoría
1. Chapter 1

Esta es mi versión de Naruto después de que recibe al Kazekage y los demás Kages (en el anime después de que Gaara pregunta por Sasuke a Naruto... es a partir de aquí que la historia comienza a cambiar para nuestro rubio.)

Agregaré más eventos a la historia original de la serie, tratando de no quitar nada.

Esta historia comienza cinco años después de la guerra.

Un niño con máscara de zorro, abrirá el telón de esta historia llevando consigo el misterio de quien podría ser. Siendo miembro del grupo ninja de Suna que llega a Konoha con la única misión de hacer llegar un mensaje.

¿Qué será lo que desencadenara la presencia del grupo de Suna en Konoha?

¿Qué sucedió entre estas dos aldeas?

y ¿Quién es el niño tras la máscara?

Seran las primeras preguntas que daran inicio a esta nueva aventura.


	2. Chapter 2

No muy lejos de Konoha un grupo de ninjas se acercaba, saltando entre los árboles, el que se encontraba adelante del grupo tenía una máscara de zorro a diferencia de sus dos acompañantes que estaban detrás de él, quienes tenían el rostro cubierto con sus capas negras.

Unos minutos después se encontraron delante de las puertas de Konoha, cuando se detuvieron el más pequeño de los 3 continuaba completamente cubierto a diferencia de los otros 2, que daban un par de pasos colocándose en frente, que al retirarse las capuchas que escondían sus rostros, aparecieron protectores de la aldea de la arena, un par de segundos después se liberaron de sus capas.

Un pelirrojo de ojos celestes claros que tenía guantes negros que cubría desde la mitad de su mano hasta la mitad de su antebrazo, vestía una polera con capucha de igual color que sus ojos y un pantalón negro un poco holgados y botas de igual color, en la hebilla de su cinturón tenía un símbolo muy peculiar, comenzó a estirarse como si de un gato se tratara, tenía una sonrisa alegre y una mirada pícara, junto a él su compañero, un oscuro peliazul con cola de caballo con mechones a los lados, de ojos color ámbar, tenía su bandana negra cubriendo la parte superior de su cabeza, al igual que su compañero vestía una polera con capucha pero este era de color gris oscuro, un pantalón y botas negro pero con un pequeño detalle un sello en su muslo izquierdo, este también tenía en su hebilla el mismo símbolo que su compañero, poseía una mirada seria y penetrante ambos ninjas eran atractivos a su manera pero el que se encontraba detrás de ellos permanecía de forma estoica.

—Y bien, ¿adónde vamos ahora? —preguntó el pelirrojo dirigiéndose a sus compañeros.

—Nuestra primera parada es la torre del Hokage —contestó el peliazul sin mucha emoción

—¡Entonces en marcha! —dijo sonriendo eufórico a su compañero.

Los guardias observaron a los ninjas, ciertamente eran singulares porque no portaban los uniformes de los ninjas de la arena y esperaron a que cruzaran las puertas.

—Bienvenidos, ¿cuál es la razón de su visita? —preguntó uno de los guardias que aún analizaba a sus nuevos visitantes *****curiosamente aquí no se encontraban Kotetsu e Izumo, estaban de vacaciones, recordemos que se les conoce como los eternos guardianes, o al menos a este humilde escritor le han hecho creer eso, en algún momento tenían que dejar de vivir en la entrada de Konoha ¿no?... sí, lo sé, sé que se la pasaban durmiendo pero concentrémonos *****

—Tenemos una misión conjunta con los de Konoha, como puede ver somos ninjas de Sunagakure —el peliazul solo señalo su protector.

El segundo guardia comenzó a revisar su lista, se detuvo y le dio una mirada de confirmación a su compañero.

—Los esperábamos, ¡un momento por favor! —llamó a un Anbu para guiarlos.

—¿Su compañero podría mostrar su rostro? —dijo de pronto el otro guardia ganándose las miradas incrédulas de los ninjas de la arena y de su propio compañero.

—Me temo que eso no será posible como puede ver, es un Anbu —resaltó lo obvio el peliazul.

—Solo es por seguridad —insistió el guardia que no le quito el ojo de encima al ninja con la máscara, que se mantenía en silencio y sin prestar atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

—Oye, oye... sé que nuestras aldeas no son las mejores amigas, pero… ¿no crees que pedir algo así es muy tonto de tu parte? —alegó el pelirrojo que tenía los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza, dirigiéndose al guardia con una sonrisa burlona, al tiempo que éste le dirigió una mirada de molestia.

—Disculpen a mi compañero, es su primer día —dijo el otro guardia intentando calmar las cosas.

—Ahh... pero aun así, es sentido común el saber —dijo el pelirrojo aun manteniendo su posición, y que no parecía tener intención alguna de ayudar.

—Es suficiente —intervino el peliazul, con unos ojos serios hacia su compañero, que le mantenía la mirada.

—Hai, hai... pero que conste que yo no lo inicié —dijo el pelirrojo caminando hacia su tercer compañero.

—¿Podríamos continuar con nuestro camino? Tenemos un poco de prisa —dijo el peliazul, al tiempo que el Anbu que solicitó el guardia llegó, quien solo había esperado el momento para aparecer.

De camino al despacho del Hokage, los ninjas pasaron por la calle principal admirando la aldea que rebosaba de vida, eran ninjas que siempre vivieron del desierto. Así que esto era nuevo para ellos, ya que era su primera misión fuera del territorio de Suna, a excepción del ninja de la arena con máscara de zorro, que no parecía ser perturbado con nada, el Anbu de Konoha que los acompañaba se limitó a observarlos, para sus ojos uno parecía un niño que le dieron su primer regalo porque no paraba de sonreír y maravillarse con las tiendas a su alrededor, el segundo se limitaba a esbozar ocasionalmente una sonrisa que era dirigida a las librerías, el Anbu solo concluyó que era del tipo inteligente, cuando dirigió su mirada hacia el tercer ninja este solo se limitaba a seguirlos, vio que no participaba en la conversación de sus compañeros y estos tampoco parecían prestarle atención «parece que es el rezagado del grupo o quizás es...» pensó el Anbu hasta que de la nada el último ninja se detuvo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el peliazul que no pasó por alto la acción de su compañero.

—Pueden adelantarse, los alcanzó luego —respondió el Anbu de la arena en forma de orden.

—De acuerdo —asintió sin más.

—¿Ehh? ¿Pero, porque? —preguntó el pelirrojo que miraba por todos lados, buscando lo que sea que haya llamado la atención de su singular compañero.

—Somos genin, tenemos que obedecer, vamos —dijo el peliazul acercándose al pelirrojo que solo buscaba en la dirección en la que el pequeño con máscara de zorro tenía la mirada o eso pensaba ya que con eso puesto era difícil de imaginar.

—Hai, hai —contestó al tiempo que era arrastrado del cuello por el peliazul.

—¿Está bien, que lo dejen aquí? —preguntó el Anbu de Konoha que aún asimilaba la nueva información y a la vez confirmando su último pensamiento.

—Aunque su apariencia sea la de un niño, sigue siendo un Anbu... no se perderá. —contestó sonriendo el pelirrojo—. Además, ya llamaste a otro ninja por las dudas... ¿verdad? —agregó el ninja que aún seguía siendo arrastrado por su compañero, mientras que el Anbu de Konoha tenía gotas en la nuca estilo anime.

El Anbu siguió en lo suyo, quedando un poco sorprendido por el hecho de que el tercer ninja era el líder del grupo, pero al darse cuenta de su pequeño error… ya muy tarde. Al ser un Anbu debería de ser lógico para él que fuera el líder y los otros 2 habían declarado ser genin, se reprochó por haberse dejado llevar por la apariencia con respecto al pequeño enmascarado, pero... la forma en la que hablaron hace unos momentos atrás, no parecían la de unos simples genin y más recordando el último comentario, sonaría amenazador de no ser por la peculiar situación en la que lo dijo.

Durante su camino hacia la torre, se dieron cuenta que llamaban la atención de los aldeanos, los hombres les miraban con desconfianza y las mujeres los recorrían de arriba a abajo, el pelirrojo juraría que vio a algunas con corazones en sus ojos, cosa que hizo que aceleraran el paso.

—Wow... me siento como un trozo de carne en liquidación —dijo el pelirrojo un poco asustado.

—Entonces aléjate de mí, no quiero que crean que somos un 2x1 —dice el peliazul burlándose de su compañero.

—Jaja... oye..., ¿qué crees que le pasó? —comenta el pelirrojo.

—No lo sé, pero para que algo haya llamado su atención debe de ser muy importante —responde ocultando un poco su curiosidad.

Continuaron su camino hacia el despacho del Hokage, mientras platicaban sobre una pequeña lista que les habían encargado, entre otras cosas, 15 minutos después llegaron a la torre, hasta el despacho de la Hokage. Tocaron la puerta.

—Pasen por favor —se oyó al otro lado y entraron al despacho.

—Bienvenidos a Konoha. —Les recibió una mujer madura de cabellera rubia y de ojos color miel, dándose cuenta que era la Quinta Hokage y también el hecho que estaba detrás del escritorio, el cual se encontraba abarrotado de 2 filas de papeles.

—Gracias, yo soy Tsurugo y mi compañero Saki —se presentó el peliazul sin prestar atención a esa montaña de papel ya que su Kage también lo tenía por enemigo.

—¿Mmm? ... me dijeron que eran 3 ninjas... ¿y el otro? —preguntó la pelinegra que estaba a un lado de la Hokage.

—Nuestro compañero esta de camino —respondió el peliazul para que un segundo después el mencionado aparezca detrás de ellos.

—Disculpen la demora —dijo el Anbu de Suna sin emoción alguna, esta acción no pasó desapercibida ante la rubia y su ayudante que conocían la técnica que había usado para entrar.

—Wow... no aparezcas de repente que me diste un buen susto —dijo sorprendido el pelirrojo que tenía la mano en su pecho.

—Y él es el capitán de esta unidad, Kitsune —El mencionado solo inclinó levemente la cabeza en señal de respeto.

«Concéntrate» pensó el anbu, ¿algo había perturbado sus pensamientos?

—Eres muy joven, ¿qué edad tienes? —preguntó Tsunade, de reojo observo que su asistente también había levantado la guardia.

—Doce años —contestó.

—¿Y eres un Anbu?, debes de ser muy bueno —dijo intentando que hablara un poco de sí mismo, pero un toque en la puerta de su despacho interrumpió la conversación.

—Tsunade-sama, debe de ser el equipo que solicitó —dice la pelinegra esperando su permiso para dejarlos entrar.

—Hazlos pasar —dice la Hokage.

—Tsunade-sama aquí está el reporte de la misión —dice un pelinegro con una pequeña cola de caballo puntiaguda.

—Bien hecho, Shikamaru ellos son los ninjas que el Kazekage envió para esta misión —presentó la Hokage.

—¿?... creí que solo se trataba de enviar una carta —comenta el pelinegro un poco extrañado.

—Y así es, pero también de recibir una respuesta y que ésta sea positiva —habla la Hokage llamando la atención de sus ninjas.

—¿Respuesta positiva? —pregunta su compañera un poco confundida.

—¿Habéis escuchado sobre un hombre que recoge peticiones y las realiza rápidamente? —pregunta la ojimiel desconcertando un poco más a sus ninjas.

—¿De cuántos y que rango estamos hablando? —pregunta Shikamaru un poco interesado, sorprendiendo un poco a sus compañeros por su interés.

Después de la guerra había tomado más enserio el papel que desempeñaría en el futuro.

—Esto es lo que hemos obtenido —le entrega unos papeles al pelinegro.

—¿Alrededor de 80 misiones solo entre los rangos A y S?, ¡¿Solo en el país del fuego?! —dice sorprendido sin creer lo que estaba leyendo.

Tsunade asiente con un rostro serio —Eso parece, el rumor dice que este mensajero ha aparecido por las 5 naciones.

—¿Las 5 naciones? —repite Ino.

—¿Desde cuándo? —pregunta Shikamaru dirigiendo su mirada a la Hokage.

—No estamos seguros pero los otros Kages están reuniendo información —dice al tiempo que observa a sus invitados, los cuales no hacían más que mantenerse quietos como si fueran estatuas.

—Lo preocupante es el tiempo en el que lo hace —dijo la Hokage.

El pelinegro volvió a ver el documento —tr...tres... tres días —dice sorprendiéndose aún más.

«Algo así no es posible, a menos que tenga...» piensa dándose cuenta que no es nada bueno —Hay muchos más —susurra pero es escuchado por los presentes.

—Pero esto, fue lo que llamó más nuestra atención —dijo entregándole otro documento al Nara—. Treinta y cinco de esas misiones son del libro bingo. —informó la rubia mayor, el pelinegro observa el papel sorprendido de lo que acababa de oír.

—¿Cómo es que no nos habíamos dado cuenta? —pregunta Shikamaru examinado el documento.

—De no ser por esto, quizás no lo hubiéramos hecho, —Le alcanzó un libro— hace una semana esta era la lista de criminales, ahora... —le volvió a dar otro libro, pero este parecía más nuevo y delgado, dándole veracidad a sus palabras.

—De un día para el otro comenzaron a desaparecer nombres del libro bingo y por eso mande a investigar, los demás Kages también se dieron cuenta de eso y enviaron a sus ninjas. Encontramos al hombre que pidió la anulación, dijo que fue una petición, lo extraño fue que no le habían traído ningún cuerpo, ni tampoco cobraron recompensa alguna, nos dio la lista que le habían entregado y di la orden de buscar a los criminales, pero no hubo rastros de ellos... de ninguno, simplemente habían desaparecido —dijo seria la Hokage.

Un recuerdo pasa por la mente de Shikamaru, el cual este desecha sacudiendo su cabeza y volviendo al tema en cuestión —Este sistema... se parece a…

—Exacto y el solo hecho que sea verdad pone nervioso a los feudales, aún más considerando ese reporte, en algún lugar… hay una organización formándose —sentencia la Hokage.

—Pero eso no es nada nuevo, siempre hay unas cuantas —dice la joven rubia sin darle mucha importancia ya que era cierto, no había razón para preocuparse según la joven rubia.

—Eso es cierto Ino, pero... ¿una en tiempos de paz? y es más... el problema es que cada miembro podría ser tan bueno como un Sanín, las cosas podrían ponerse problemáticas —dijo Shikamaru que ya había calculado el tiempo y poder para hacer esas misiones, llegando a esa conclusión.

—¿Un Sanín?... ¿cómo puedes saberlo? —pregunta la joven rubia.

—El tiempo, el rango y... al no haber reportes de grupos de ninjas en el país del fuego significa que...

Continuó la Hokage —... las misiones son realizadas por un solo ninja... quizás 2 como hacían los Akatsuki, pero al ir en parejas también notaríamos su presencia, por lo que...

—... la más factible, es la primera opción —concluyó Shikamaru serio.

—No puede ser, Shikamaru estas insinuando ¿que pueden intentar atacarnos? —dijo alarmado Chouji.

Todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que...

—Wow... ¿Un Sanín?, ¿vamos a encontrarnos con una persona tan poderosa? —decía feliz el pelirrojo que no pudo contener su emoción.

Tsurugo le da un coscorrón a Saki —No te emociones —dijo con una vena sobresaliendo en su frente.

—Iteee... eso dolió, –se queja el pelirrojo, con pequeñas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir— pero... ¿no es genial? nuestra misión de rango C se convertiría en una de rang —agrega aún emocionado.

—Te dije que no te emociones —dice el peliazul con el puño cerrado en frente de él, listo para estamparlo en la cabeza de su compañero.

—Pero, espera... —dijo Saki serio llamando la atención de los presentes, con pose pensativo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el peliazul.

—Ahora que me fijo corrígeme si me equivoco, si los que realizan las misiones son subordinados al nivel de un Sanín como insinúan... —dijo ladeando ligeramente la cabeza— Entonces su líder, ¿Qué nivel tendría? mmm... mínimo, el nivel del héroe de la última guerra ¿Naruto Uzumaki? —concluyó lo último con estrellitas en los ojos.

Todos los ninjas se quedaron en silencio, Kitsune solo observo lo que provocó el comentario de su compañero y aunque solo fue por un instante pudo ver en el rostro del Hokage ¿culpa?, ¿remordimientos? al igual que en los demás «¿Qué es lo que sucedió en esta aldea?» pensó el anbu.

—¡Oh!, tienes un buen punto —dijo su compañero que desistió de golpearlo.

—¿Verdad? —dijo feliz el pelirrojo, al ver alejarse el puño de su compañero.

—Pero entonces tenemos un problema —advirtió Tsurugo.

—¿Mmm? ¿Problema,... qué problema? —preguntó Saki.

—Si es como dices, ésta misión no es para nosotros, no somos oponentes para alguien de ese nivel —aclaró serio, arruinado las ilusiones de su compañero.

—¡Ah!.. Pero... Pero aun así quiero ir, esta oportunidad solo se da una vez en la vida —imploró el pelirrojo.

Los ninjas de la arena ignoraron las reacciones que había provocado su conversación.

Pero la interrupción del tercer ninja de la arena que no había dicho ni una palabra hasta ahora los sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Ahh... —suspiro— No habrá necesidad de una pelea mientras no lo provoquemos —dijo el anbu.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó la Hokage recobrando la compostura.

—Antes que nada... se me permitió revelar solo información que ayudara con la misión —indicó el anbu que se colocó delante de sus compañeros.

—¿Qué clase de información? —preguntó la ojimiel.

—Sobre "El mensajero" si me permite quisiera dejar en claro algunos detalles. —La forma en como hablaba no era propia de alguien de su edad, al menos eso era lo que pensaba la mayoría de los presentes.

—Habla —consintió la Hokage.

—De parte de la arena, tengo entendido que el mensaje tiene por objetivo comprometer al jefe o líder de esa organización con la hija mayor del Daimyō del país del viento y...

—Oye, no puedes revelar información de la carta que te encomendaron —reclamó Shizune interrumpiéndolo.

—Déjalo terminar, Shizune —tranquilizó la ojimiel.

—... y también que el país del fuego tiene las mismas intenciones de parte de su Daimyō, pero... esta no es la primera vez que intentan hacer llegar una petición al "mensajero" o ¿Me equivoco? ya que a diferencia de los demás Kages ustedes han intentado hacerlo a espaldas de la Alianza Shinobi, Konoha quiere comunicarse con "el mensajero" sin que se entere las demás naciones —finalizó el anbu, pero lo último que dijo, era más una afirmación de su parte.

Al oírlo La quinta se levantó —¿Quién eres exactamente? ¿Cómo es que sabes eso? —exigió saber la Hokage.

—¿Tsunade-sama? —la pelinegra vio el cambio en su maestra.

—Era información secreta —se pone en guardia al igual que todos.

—Oye...oye, ¿qué estás haciendo?... soltando todo eso de golpe, harás que nos maten —decía el pelirrojo con gotitas de sudor en la frente al verse rodeado en tan reducido espacio.

—No sabía que eras belicoso, bueno aunque no hemos tenido tiempo para conocernos mejor —el peliazul estaba con los brazos cruzados frente a si, listo para lanzar sus kunais.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que...

—Lo siento... lo siento, ser el centro de atención hizo que me emocionara un poco —se disculpó al tiempo que se rascaba la parte detrás de la nuca con un tono de voz más calmado y alegre, relajando un poco el ambiente, logrando que con esa acción los ninjas bajaran sus armas sorprendiéndose ellos mismos, por su propia reacción.

—¿Un poco?... oye... no te hagas el tonto —le regañó el pelirrojo— Serás el líder de nuestro grupo, pero no puedes jugar con nuestras vidas así —dijo cogiéndolo del cuello y comenzar a sacudirlo un poco.

—Jeje... como dije, lo lamento —Volvió a usar la voz de niño.

«Pues parecía que lo estaba disfrutando» pensó el peliazul.

Esa forma de responder, toda la escena era como un dejavu, ante los ojos de los ninjas de Konoha y aunque no podían ver su rostro ellos sentían que aquel ninja estaba sonriendo, el rostro de un rubio pasó por sus mentes.

«Otra vez esa expresión» pensó el anbu que seguía siendo sostenido por Saki. En ningún momento apartó la vista de los ninjas de Konoha.

—Na... Naru... to —dijo en un susurro Tsunade.

Los ninjas dirigieron su mirada hacia la persona que dijo aquel nombre.

—¿Tsunade-sama? —Shizune estaba preocupada ya que sabía que nombrarlo no era bueno para ella.

—¡Ah!... y bien que ¿tratas de decir? —preguntó recomponiéndose.

Los ninjas de la arena no hicieron preguntas pero si estaban ¿confundidos? en realidad la Hokage se lo estaba tomando bastante bien.

El anbu se liberó del agarre del pelirrojo y continuo con su explicación —El como lo sé, no es importante ahora, pero... esto no es un rumor, es un hecho "el mensajero" no puede recoger ninguna petición de Konoha. ¡No!. ¡No quiere hacerlo! —concluyó serio y volviendo a su postura anterior, cosa que agradeció Shizune en silencio.

—¿Qué? —Pregunta confundido Shikamaru.

—¿Por qué? ¿acaso tiene algo contra nosotros? —dijo Ino.

—Eso no es posible, jamás los hemos visto —habló Chouji.

—No conozco los detalles pero es cierto. —Este se percata de la mirada de Shikamaru, que quería respuestas, pero tendría que ser paciente y descubrirlo solo— Cuando me dijeron que teníamos que entregarle una carta "al mensajero", le dije al Kasekage que tenía que saber el contenido para que como máximo la carta llegara a su destino.

—¿Tenías que saberlo? —preguntó alzando una ceja la Sanín.

—Tsunade-sama, como piensa entregarle la carta "al mensajero" después ¿De lo que le acabo de decir? —preguntó el joven anbu eludiendo la pregunta de la rubia.

La Hokage se quedó en silencio, al igual que los demás.

—¿Lo obligamos? —ofrece una opción inocente el pelirrojo.

—Idiota... —le golpea la cabeza— La idea es que acepte voluntariamente — le regaña Tsurugo.

—Entonces... ¿qué haremos? —preguntó Chouji.

—Esto será problemático.

—Aunque ahora sabemos de porque no aceptaban nuestras peticiones la razón aún me inquieta —dice la rubia mayor.

—Ciertamente... entregar una carta a un mensajero que no quiere recibirla, es un poco... —comentó Shizune preocupada.

—Tsunade-sama, ¿Hay algo más que desee agregar? —preguntó el joven anbu, sabía que no era todo.

—¿Te has dado cuenta? «es muy perspicaz» pensó la Hokage.

—Si el mensajero se encuentra con algo distinto a lo que se le ha dicho, no nos dará ninguna oportunidad —informó Kitsune.

—Tú... ¿cómo es que sabes tanto sobre ese mensajero? —pregunta Ino con desconfianza.

Kitsune ignora a la rubia —¿qué es lo que hará Tsunade-sama? —Estaba más interesado en lo que diría la mujer frente a él.

—Oye... —Intenta inútilmente que le preste atención.

—Cálmate Ino —Chouji le sujeta del brazo.

—Pero... —se queja la rubia.

—Ya lo dijo antes ¿recuerdas? solo dará información que facilite la misión —le recordó Shikamaru.

—Tsk —no dijo nada más.

—Mmm... tal y como has dicho no es todo lo que Konoha quiere... por seguridad y experiencia es mejor saber desde el principio las intenciones de esos grupos, ya que por el momento no se han mostrado, lo que menos deseamos es otra guerra... pero si sus objetivos amenazan a Konoha y la paz que hemos obtenido, antes de que se vuelva más fuerte... los destruiremos —habló con un semblante serio e imponente como debe de ser en un Hokage.

Kitsune vio la determinación en la Quinta y sonrió para sí mismo asegurándose de que nadie lo escuchara —Gracias por su sinceridad... Entonces haré lo que este en mi mano, para que esta petición llegue a su destino —dijo sin emoción alguna en su voz.

—Je... estas muy seguro de ti mismo niño —todos se quedaron en silencio... esperando la reacción de Kitsune ante el comentario de la rubia, pero este solo se limita a continuar su conversación con la Hokage.

—En cuanto su equipo esté listo nos marcharemos... —dijo esperando la respuesta de la Hokage.

—Entiendo... dentro de 2 horas en la salida de la aldea —finalizó la Quinta.

Los ninjas de la arena solo asienten y se retiran, dejando atrás a una rubia malhumorada.

—¿Quién se cree que es ese pequeño? —Estaba que echaba chispas, la habían ignorado completamente.

—Es un anbu y capitán de su grupo —les aclaró la Hokage.

—Ya me lo imaginaba —el pelinegro ya tenía sus sospechas aunque estas solo aumentaban.

—¿Tan joven? —Chouji creyó que solo se trataba de un niño que se quería hacer el interesante.

—¿El capitán? «Rayos, tendré que disculparme» maldijo para sí Ino.

—Disculpen... tendría que haberlos presentado correctamente, pero dejando eso a un lado Shikamaru ¿Qué opinas?-

—Hay algo que me inquieta —confesó el pelinegro.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó la Quinta ante la mirada del ninja pelinegro.

—Mmm... no estoy seguro, pero quisiera que un Hyuga usara su Byakugan con él —Aún había muchas preguntas por responder, pero ya durante la misión tendría la oportunidad.

—¿Byakugan? —lo meditó por unos instantes— Has lo que creas necesario y Shikamaru, Kitsune estará al mando de la misión por petición del Kasekage.

—Sí, entendido —ya se lo esperaba era lo más lógico y como los ninjas de la arena se retiraron.

—¿Porque no les dijo? —preguntó Shizune por el proceder de su maestra.

—¿Te refieres a la técnica que usó el anbu? muchas técnicas se rebelaron durante la guerra así que no debería de sorprendernos verlas en otras aldeas, ya que aquí también las estamos implementando —Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la ventana.

—Pero eso ¿No crearía un conflicto con las otras aldeas? —Estaba un poco preocupada.

—Estoy segura que no somos los únicos —Se apoyó a un lado de la ventana— Es casi como un acuerdo silencioso, sin mencionar que no cualquiera puede usar la técnica del cuarto, debe de haber entrenado mucho para conseguirlo a esa edad —Después de eso, solo se limitó a observar la aldea.

En algún lugar de la aldea de Konoha.

—¡Oye Kitsune! ¿Qué fue todo eso? creí que moriría ahí mismo —dijo sonriendo Saki.

—Tiene razón, estabas provocándolos —agregó Tsurugo.

—Bueno, quizás solo un poco —confesó Kitsune.

—Ja... tu nivel de peligro y auto conservación es muy bajo, pero bueno, este ramen está buenísimo —el pelirrojo ya iba por su segundo tazón.

—¿Verdad que si? —El joven anbu los había llevado a un puesto de ramen.

—¡Oh!... muchas gracias —agradeció el viejo Teuchi.

—Mmm... —Tsurugo no pudo evitar llegar a una conclusión mientras miraba su tazón.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Kitsune.

—Esta es solo una suposición pero... cuando llegamos dijiste que nos adelantáramos ¿no me digas que te pusiste a comer ramen cuando íbamos a reunirnos con la Hokage? —Se le vio una venita sobresalir en su frente.

—¿Es verdad? —preguntó Saki que aún tenía un poco de fideos en su boca.

—Jeje... que quieren que les diga, no me pude resistir —dijo con una mano detrás de la nuca.

—Entonces... —dijeron a la vez Saki y Tsurugo.

—Creí que era algo serio —le reclamó el peliazul a su compañero.

—¿Porque no nos avisaste? —se quejó triste el pelirrojo.

—Ese no es el problema aquí —le regañó nuevamente Tsurugo.

—Tranquilos... como disculpa yo invito —desvió la conversación.

—Así se habla boss, por cierto ¿no te molesta lo que dijo esa kunoichi rubia? —preguntó Saki, aunque ya se imaginaba la respuesta.

—Si algo así me llegara a molestar, realmente sería solo un niño —respondió sin darle importancia al asunto.

—Es cierto, eres muy educado y maduro para tu edad —comentó Tsurugo.

—bueno... no puedo hacer nada respecto a eso, era algo así como una especie de condición —dice sonriendo y los ninjas lo ven ya que tenía la parte inferior expuesta para poder saborear su ramen **.**

—¿Condición? ¿de quién? —preguntó el pelirrojo con curiosidad.

—De nadie —decidió no seguir por ahí, se sentía observado.

—¿Eh?... ya te pusiste otra vez misterioso —se quejó Saki, pero no insistió se sentía de igual forma.

«Las cosas podrían ponerse interesante» pensó el peliazul.

En el tejado de alguna casa frente a Ichiraku...

—Es como usted dijo, está utilizando su chakra... pero solo en la base de sus pies —informó el Hyuga que había sido solicitado por Shikamaru.

—¿Pero qué uso le está dando?¿Porque habría de utilizar de esa forma su chakra?

—No está caminando por las paredes ni tampoco por agua, ¿entonces qué es? —Meditó por unos segundos— creo que lo mejor será que me acompañe en esta misión —concluyó.

—¿Pero no son nuestros aliados? ¿Porque tenemos que vigilarlos? el ojiperla no entendía la razón.

—Cómo puedes ver, ese ninja es un poco diferente, además siento que hay algo más —Era casi como un presentimiento.

En la torre Hokage.

—¿Tsunade-sama está segura de esto? Si Gaara-sama se llegase a enterar... —Intentó la pelinegra persuadir a su maestra.

—confío en el juicio de Shikamaru... ¡vayan! —ordenó la Quinta.

—Si —respondió un grupo de anbus al unísono.

De camino al punto de reunión.

—¿Están listos? —preguntó el pelinegro.

—Si—respondieron a una sola voz.

—Mmm... nee... Shikamaru ¿en verdad es necesario todo esto? —Aunque sabía que era inútil no podía evitar tener sus dudas.

—Chouji no sirve de nada preguntar eso —Ino intentó que se concentrara.

—Ya está decidido, somos ninjas tenemos que obedecer —le aclaró Shikamaru.

—Pero... esto me recuerda a la mala sensación que tuve cuando... —quería expresarse pero...

—Chouji eres un adulto, compórtate como tal —le interrumpió el Nara.

—Shikamaru-san estamos por llegar —le avisó el Hyuga, que aunque oyó la conversación se limitó a no preguntar, no era su asunto después de todo.

—ya saben lo que tienen que hacer. —Shikamaru solo ve que asienten con la cabeza.

 **Continuara...**

Escucha sonar el timbre.

 **Hotaru:** ¿Quién será? «Abre la puerta y se paraliza por completo»

 **? :** Hola... «No termina de hablar cuando le cierra la puerta en la cara»

 **Hotaru:** estoy alucinando, jaja… «Se toca la frente para comprobar si tal vez tiene fiebre», no puede estar en la puerta de mi casa «se asoma por una de sus ventanas»

 **? :** Oye... abre «le vio tocar nuevamente y se vuelve a esconder por instinto»

 **Hotaru:** Anotar, no volver a comer cosas que no conozcas... creo que la abuela me dio algo más, que solo su famoso té... ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué tenía esa cosa? «pensó preocupado»

 **Si crees que mi historia puede interesarle a alguien que conozcas, ¡recomienda!**

 **A ti no te cuesta nada y para mí significa mucho. ¡Gracias!**

 **Espero que me sigan en mi pequeña aventura «Hotaru se despide»**

 **Hasta la próxima ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

—Shikamaru-san estamos por llegar —le avisó el Hyuga, que aunque oyó la conversación se limitó a no preguntar, no era su asunto después de todo.

—ya saben lo que tienen que hacer. —Shikamaru solo ve que asienten con la cabeza.

 **Al llegar se reúnen con los ninjas de la arena.**

Ino quiso disculparse, más que nada por educación y claro también... para evitar problemas. —Oye, Kit...

—Yo guiaré —interrumpió Kitsune, sin darle oportunidad a Ino.

No tenía tiempo para el número de la rubia... pero no es como si ella deseara hacerlo y eso le constaba al anbu, que sin decir nada más se puso en marcha, siendo seguido por los demás.

Ya llegada la noche.

—Pararemos aquí a descansar —dijo Shikamaru, que se había detenido en un pequeño claro.

El joven anbu observando el lugar asintió —de acuerdo —sacó un pergamino

—Tsurugo hazte cargo aquí —ordenó lanzándoselo al peliazul.

—Entendido —responde al tiempo que atrapa el pergamino, viendo como Kitsune se encamina hacia el bosque.

—¿A dónde va? —preguntó Chouji curioso, con su típica bolsa de papas fritas en mano.

—Al boss le gusta el silencio antes de dormir, para despejar su mente —aclaró Saki sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

Mientras Tsurugo abre el pergamino... haciendo unos signos con la mano, apareciendo una casa de madera con un diseño tradicional ***** parecida a los de Yamato*****

—Pueden quedarse en el primer piso. ¡Vamos, Saki! —dijo el peliazul mientras se adentraba en la casa.

—Hai, nos vemos —se despidió, dejando a los ninjas de Konoha sorprendidos.

Entraron sigilosos —Wow que lujo —admiró Ino maravillándose con el lugar que por fuera parecía modesto pero por dentro era otra cosa; sobre todo un par de sofás en la sala de estar, que al tocarlos parecían de seda... que te daban ganas de caer dormido hay mismo.

—Parece que es un niño rico que no puede evitar lucirse —interrumpió el pelinegro los pensamientos de la rubia que quería seguir explorando, pero… antes de continuar su recorrido...

—Oigan vean esto —llamó Chouji que buscaba la cocina en ese lugar.

—¿Qué pasa? —La rubia se acercó a su compañero que se encontraba frente a una puerta extraña.

—¿Qué es eso?, ¿Porque está todo oscuro? —se preguntó el pelinegro extrañado.

—¡Fíjate bien Shikamaru, eso se mueve! —exclamó asqueada la rubia— Parece que... son miles de gusanos negros —retrocedió ante sus propias palabras.

—¿Gusanos? —Chouji por alguna razón sintió la necesidad de tocarlos pero es detenido.

—¡Ahhh! —se escuchó un grito de la segunda planta, era el pelirrojo corriendo hacia los ninjas— Casi lo olvido, no toquen las puertas oscuras —advirtió con la respiración algo agitada.

—Ni loca lo haría, son asquerosas —dijo Ino volviendo a la sala.

—¿Llegaste a tiempo? —preguntó burlón el peliazul apareciendo detrás de Saki.

—¡Cállate Tsurugo! Si sabías que lo olvide ¿Porque no lo mencionaste antes? —reclamó molesto.

—Es tu responsabilidad cuando estamos dentro —se defendió cruzándose de brazos— Pero creo que has perdido a uno —dijo señalando a los ninjas.

—¿Qué? —miró hacia el primer piso— ¿Quién falta? —preguntó preocupado y con un poco de desesperación en su voz, reacción que los ninjas notaron...

«¿Qué había del otro lado para perturbar al pelirrojo de esa manera?», pensaba Shikamaru.

—El chico Hyuga —respondió Tsurugo.

—No me digas que fue... —Puso sus manos en su cabeza, era su fin, Kitsune lo iba a castigar o peor lo iba a matar por su descuido. Se imaginó muchas formas en que sería torturado antes de hacerlo.

—Tranquilo. —Al verlo tan desesperado, decidió dejar de atormentarlo— parece que acompaño a Kitsune al bosque.

Ese comentario puso en alerta a Shikamaru, Chouji e Ino, ¿La razón?... pues que el Hyuga se había ido en dirección contraria a la de Kitsune, para no levantar sospechas… cosa que al parecer fue inútil... ahora, ¿Cómo lo sabía?... la única conclusión a la que llegó el Nara era que el peliazul también era un sensor, pero ¿No se suponía que era solo un genin? El Hyuga tenía nivel jounin.

—¿Al boss? —suspiró aliviado– Supongo que eso es mejor a que eso se lo haya tragado

—¿Qué es eso?, ¿A qué te refieres con tragado? —preguntó la rubia «acaso eso tenía vida», pensó.

—Solo aléjense no necesitan saber —dijo mientras se dirigía con Tsurugo— Por cierto... al Hyuga no lo esperen despiertos, parece que pasara la noche afuera —dice con una sonrisa burlona.

Al verlo se miran entre ellos y salen a buscar a su compañero y los de la arena se fueron a su habitación.

—¿En cuánto tiempo crees que lo encuentren? —preguntó Saki que se subió a su cama colocándose en posición de meditación y liberando un estuche del sello en su muñeca.

—No mucho por desgracia —Tsurugo solo se sentó a un lado de su cama y al igual que el pelirrojo liberó un estuche.

—¡Jajaja! —se rió Saki.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó Tsurugo mientras se preparaba para mañana.

—No, no es nada. Es solo que me provocó cosquillas —dijo con una sonrisa, mientras acomodaba un bulto en su pecho.

—Hasta que aquello pase... será mejor que lo ocultes.

—Lo sé... no hay problema —dijo mientras terminaba de colocar sus nuevas armas en un nuevo sello en la palma de su mano.

 **1 hora después en el bosque.**

«¡Rayos! ¿En dónde se metió» pensaba; mientras saltaba entre los árboles, divisó a Kitsune que caminaba hacia la casa y lo intersectó... mirándolo serio.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó al ver que el pelinegro estaba agitado.

—Mi compañero Hyuga no ha regresado y lo estamos buscando —dijo el pelinegro.

—¿El ninja de los ojos blancos que me siguió? —preguntó Kitsune, no podía evitar provocarle... era una mala costumbre que disfrutaba.

Se hizo el silencio por unos segundos.

—De seguro está durmiendo en el bosque aunque no sé en qué parte —respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—¿Durmiendo?, ¿no estás seguro? —preguntó confundido el Nara.

—Solo lancé un genjutsu en un área determinada. No me gusta tener compañía durante mi paseo nocturno —aclaró el joven anbu que se disponía a continuar, pero oyó que llamaron al ninja.

—¡Shikamaru lo encontramos, pero no despierta! —informó Ino desde un árbol, que vio molesta a Kitsune y estaba a punto de hablar cuando...

—¿El no...? —intentó preguntar el pelinegro pero...

—Al amanecer... –se adelantó— buenas noches —dijo desapareciendo entre las sombras del bosque.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó la rubia confundida, mientras descendía.

—Que despertará mañana —aclaró aliviado Shikamaru.

—¿Confías en lo que dijo? —bien... para nadie es un secreto que no le simpatizaba el anbu.

—No hay razón para que mienta... al menos no en esto, ¡vamos! —dijo mientras esperó que Ino lo guiara en donde encontraron al Hyuga.

 **Al día siguiente.**

Los ninjas de Konoha aún seguían preocupados porque su compañero no despertaba, ya había intentado varias veces de liberarlo del genjutsu.

—¿Aún no despierta? —preguntó el pelirrojo mientras se estiraba y relajaba los músculos.

Ino le vio enojada —¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa?

Saki la miró por un segundo para luego señalar al jounin —suya —respondió con simpleza.

—¿Qué? —La rubia se molestó más por su respuesta.

—Tranquila Ino —intentó calmar Chouji.

—No debió seguir al boss... él solito se lo buscó —agregó— por cierto, ¿adónde vamos?

Habían seguido a Kitsune sin preguntar nada.

—A una villa que se encuentra a medio día de aquí —respondió Kitsune.

«tan cerca», pensó el pelinegro. Tenía que averiguar de dónde sacaba esa información.

—Tenemos que acelerar el paso, de lo contrario perderemos la oportunidad ya no... —se calló al sentir chakra acercándose en su dirección.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Shikamaru al sentir el silencio en el ambiente.

Al mismo tiempo Saki y Tsurugo se pusieron en guardia para un segundo después ser imitados por los demás, cuando dejaron sentir su presencia.

—¿Cuántos crees que sean? —preguntó Ino preocupada. Sabía del plan pero no creyó que fueran tantos, miró de reojo a Shikamaru... que también tenía la sorpresa dibujada en su rostro.

Vestían igual a Kitsune cubiertos por sus capas, aunque todos tenían la misma mascara sin emoción —alrededor de 15 ninjas... me atrevo a especular que de clase jounin —afirmó Tsurugo.

 *****Porque el solo hecho de llevar una máscara no significaba que esa persona fuera un anbu "para mi un anbu es un jounin de clase superior" y aquí solo son jounin, he ahí la razón de la confirmación*****

—¿Qué es lo que quieren? —preguntó Kitsune sin inmutarse por la cantidad.

Los ninjas recién llegados no dijeron nada y el que parecía ser el líder del grupo por estar delante de los demás, se lanzó contra Kitsune provocando el sonido del metal que producía el choque de sus kunais.

Tenía al ninja frente a frente —así que será un "mata primero, pregunta después" ¿verdad? —dijo con una sonrisa oculta tras su máscara, al tiempo que puso un poco más de presión haciendo que el ninja se alejara y se volviera a poner en guardia en eso un grupo de 6 ninjas atacaba a los de Konoha.

–Lo siento pero tenemos algo de prisa —dijo dándole un golpe en el estómago mandando lejos al supuesto líder.

El resto de ninjas al ver esto quedaron sorprendidos, ese niño con máscara de zorro lo había mandado a volar literalmente.

-¡Oigan chicos!, ¿Qué tal si dejamos que los jefes arreglen esto? —dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa a su nuevo público, quien al lado de Tsurugo habían subido a un árbol frente a los ninjas.

Los ninjas se vieron entre sí y comenzaron a reírse, olvidando lo ocurrido hace unos momentos, para luego 2 de ellos intentaran atacar a ese par, fue entonces cuando vieron una sombra y sintieron algo parecido a un piquete de abeja, un segundo después…, se desplomaron.

Siendo visto naturalmente por los demás, un solo ninja los había hecho perder el conocimiento, fue cuando el de atrás aprovechando que según él no lo veían, comenzó a trazar sellos, un segundo después sufriera el mismo destino que los 2 primeros.

«En qué momento», pensó un anbu que se encontraba al lado. Alzó la vista y vio al pelirrojo sonriéndole.

Ino vio una sombra sobre ella... que se hacía cada vez más grande y por inercia miró hacia arriba —¿Pero qué? —se hizo a un lado rápidamente, dejando que los ninjas se estrellaran contra el suelo... siendo seguido por otros más.

—Están cayendo como moscas —dijo con asombro Chouji quien tenía sujeto a 3 ninjas con sus manos grandes gracias a la técnica de confusión de Ino.

Mientras Shikamaru veía sorprendido la pelea que se llevaba a cabo sobre ellos, si es que se podría llamar así... al igual que los 2 ninjas que tenía atado con su técnica de sombra.

Volviendo con Kitsune —No te he golpeado tan fuerte..., deberías de poder levantarte.

Un momento después el ninja se levantó.

—No me equivoqué, tu presencia es más fuerte que la de los demás... —confirmó el anbu de la arena.

«Es del tipo sensor» pensó —¿Qué te parece una pequeña pelea de taijutsu? —preguntó un poco emocionado... hace tiempo que no se encontraba con un reto.

—Así que puedes hablar. —Por un momento pensó que era mudo— Claro. ¿Porque no? pero si en 15 minutos no consigues golpearme... se retiraran —mientras pueda controlar el tiempo no habría problema con divertirse un poco.

El ninja lo pensó un poco —Te tienes mucha confianza. De acuerdo, pero si lo consigo... me dejarás ver tu rostro —dijo señalándolo.

—¿Mi rostro?... no creo que haya algo extraordinario con él, pero no le veo el problema «que extraña petición» — dijo y pensó Kitsune... vio como el ninja frente a él se sacaba unas pesas de las piernas y las muñecas dejándolas caer, haciendo un oyó en la tierra. Kitsune no pudo evitar sonreír tras su máscara.

—No puedes retractarte —dijo el ninja al tiempo que a una velocidad impresionante se acercaba a Kitsune quien esquivó la patada, poniéndose en cuclillas, el ninja sintió un ligero dolor en su pierna cuando rozó con la capa del joven anbu, se alejó un poco, miró y parecía un corte.

—Te recomiendo que no toques mi capa. No me haré responsable si te cortas o destrozas las piernas —advirtió mientras se volvía a poner de pie dándole un escalofrió al ninja.

«Esto es extraño» pensó y volvió a atacarlo, ignorando el otro sentimiento «se supone que sin las pesas, debería de poder alcanzarlo...» —¿Tan rápido es?— pensó y murmuró el ninja que seguía atacando con su máxima velocidad. «ni siquiera se está esforzando por esquivarme» vio como le detuvo con la mano.

Pero eso no significaba que fuera débil es solo que el anbu con máscara de zorro era demasiado fuerte, si no comenzaba a pelear en serio... no tendría oportunidad, el ninja giró sobre sí mismo para acertarle una patada pero esta al igual que su puñetazo fue detenida con facilidad, aunque el choque de ambos ninjas provocó que la tierra a su alrededor temblara por el impacto, fue cuando se dio cuenta.

—¿Porque no atacas? —preguntó confundido el ninja, para después dar un salto hacia atrás.

—Si lo hiciera... tus minutos se acabarían —respondió con simpleza Kitsune.

—Eres muy amable, pero no es necesaria tu consideración... ¡atácame! —le retó el ninja, estaba ofendido.

El anbu lo vio por un segundo —lástima... quería divertirme un rato. De acuerdo... ¿Qué te parece si agregamos algo más?

—¿Algo más? «¿Qué planeaba esta vez?» pensó el ninja.

—Sí, porque veras… —Kitsune en un rápido movimiento con la mano extendida literalmente partió una roca, sus dedos actuaron como una cuchilla sumamente afilada, el ninja vio asombrado... era un corte limpio— Si pierdes el conocimiento o te decapito los ninjas de allá no se irán... compitamos solo en velocidad —dijo mientras sacaba un kunai.

El ninja sabía que no podía ganarle. No después de ver aquello, pero como dijo antes él mismo... no podía retractarse, no estaba en su naturaleza —séptima puerta, la Puerta de la Conmoción —gritó y su cuerpo fue envuelto en un aura azul... iría con todo, sacó un kunai... para después ver al anbu.

—Supongo que eso es un sí —Ambos ninjas de nuevo se fueron de frente uno contra el otro, dejando a su paso esta vez... la tierra removida por la presión que ejercían sus energías, el ninja dio una patada elevada al rostro del anbu... que se movió como una sombra fantasmal... colocándose detrás del ninja y sujetándole la cabeza para que no se degollara él solo al girar en su dirección... porque había puesto el kunai en su garganta del cual el ninja no se percató y vio como unas gotas de sudor caían de su rostro bajo la máscara.

Le pareció reconocer el jutsu —¿nin... jutsu?... —el ninja al estar cerca del anbu... se percató de algo que lo sorprendió y entendió la advertencia anterior... pero no dijo nada en ese momento... porque ni el mismo se lo podía creer.

El joven anbu dejó escuchar una pequeña risa —dije que solo usaría taijutsu... y este kunai... es lo que he hecho —confirmó sacando al ninja de sus pensamientos.

—... Entonces... es tu velocidad —dijo impresionado y vencido—. He perdido, nos iremos —sintió que el anbu lo liberó— Sé que no debería, pero... preguntaste que queríamos...

—Si te vuelvo a preguntar... ¿me responderías? —vio que el ninja negó con la cabeza— Entonces es inútil —finalizó Kitsune.

La curiosidad del ninja no pudo evitar que preguntara —¿Porque? tú podrías...

—Esa... no es mi misión.

 **Volvemos con los de Konoha.**

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó uno de los ninjas que veía sin creer como sus compañeros eran noqueados antes de que pudieran terminar algún sello.

—Así que por fin se dignan a hablar —dijo el peliazul con su mano extendida frente a su rostro como si fuera una cuchilla... porque así estaba actuando—, Pero ya no me importa lo que tengan que decir —Y como con los demás solo lo rozó para que perdiera el conocimiento.

—¿Dime que te parece nuestra nueva habilidad? —preguntó con superioridad el pelirrojo tras ellos.

—Lo dices como si fuera tu invento —le regañó el peliazul que se colocó detrás de otro de los ninjas que creía que podía con su velocidad.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó el sexto ninja que estaba con el grupo de Shikamaru... hasta que escuchó la orden de retirada... de inmediato lanzó una bomba de humo liberando a sus compañeros de los ninjas de konoha y llevándose consigo a los demás que perdieron el conocimiento ayudado por los otros.

Los de Konoha los iba a seguir pero...

—Déjenlos, tenemos que seguir —ordenó el anbu de la arena.

—¿Van a dejar que huyan? —preguntó Chouji... pero en el fondo estaba aliviado.

Los ninjas de la hoja se esforzaban por ocultar su asombro... a petición de Shikamaru, no podían verse como niños que se sorprenden por cualquier cosa, ante los de la arena.

—Lo dije, no tenemos tiempo que perder y ya hemos perdido el suficiente en esta pelea sin sentido.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó curiosa la rubia al pelirrojo, al ver brillar algo en los dedos de este.

No contestó y lo volvió a guardar en el sello de su muñeca siendo imitado por Tsurugo.

«Tenía que desviar del tema... no era momento de dar explicaciones », pensó el peliazul.

—Dice eso cuando fue él quien se divirtió más con ese ninja —alegó Saki con un puchero, ya que no era justo en su opinión... haciendo que los presentes vieran a Kitsune con una gota tras su nuca estilo anime.

«Si en verdad los hubiera querido muertos, lo hubiera hecho, me parece que... sea lo que sea esa cosa... solo estaban probándolo... además que no sentí su instinto de matar» pensó el Nara nervioso por la muestra de poder... un supuesto genin había derrotado sin esfuerzo alguno a 2 jounin en unos instantes y mantenido a raya a los demás.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó el Hyuga que recién se había despertado.

—¡Oh!... bello durmiente hasta que por fin despiertas... Sí que tienes el sueño pesado —se burló Saki.

—¿Puedes moverte? —el anbu se acercó, quería confirmar algo.

—Si... estoy bien —dijo mientras se incorporaba el Hyuga.

—Entonces vamos —ordenó.

Y volvieron a su misión... mientras avanzaban.

«Ya lo tenía todo planeado, por eso nos lo dió... lo más inquietante es que lo hizo en menos de 5 segundos», pensó el peliazul al recordar, cuando Kitsune les habló del ataque.

 **Cerca de las puertas de Konoha.**

Los ninjas se dirigían a la entrada de la aldea cuando... —Ya veo —habló Kitsune llamando la atención de los demás.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el peliazul que estaba leyendo un libro que compró por el camino.

—Síganme —ordenó, desapareciendo... y siendo seguido por los otros dos, encontrándose en un callejón no muy lejos de donde estaban antes.

—Al segundo día de nuestro viaje manténganse alerta —advirtió el anbu.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el pelirrojo que estaba de cuclillas jugando con un gatito negro que encontró.

—Nos harán una pequeña prueba —aclaró Kitsune que comenzó a buscar algo por debajo de su capa.

—¿Prueba? —Tsurugo y Saki se acercaron al anbu, este último cargando al minino.

—A los de Konoha le intriga el hecho de lo que podría estar ocultando —dijo sin interés, sacando una pequeña cajita.

—Quieren conocer tu poder o mejor dicho tu límite de él —dijo con sarcasmo y mirando curioso lo que su enmascarado compañero sacó.

—¿Su poder?... pero el no... —recordó la forma en como entró a la oficina del Hokage —¿Cuántos?

—Quince ninjas —volvió a decir sin interés.

—Bueno aunque resalte lo obvio la mayoría ira a por nosotros y fingirán sus peleas contra los demás —dijo el pelirrojo mientras acariciaba al gatito que ronroneaba y en su mente se debatía en sí debería llevárselo consigo.

—¿Qué hacemos? Podríamos aprovechar la oportunidad para deshacernos de algunos anbus —dijo el peliazul con malicia en su voz.

—¿Dos genin quieren enfrentarse a 15 anbus? —se mofó Kitsune, o al menos eso era lo que parecía por su tono de voz.

—Me agradabas más cuando decías solo lo necesario. —dijo Tsurugo con una venita resaltada en su frente— Sabes que no deberías juzgar el poder de alguien... solo por el rango que lleva ¿verdad?

—Muy cierto... después de todo, el héroe que salvo el mundo lo hizo aun siendo un genin —agregó Saki con una sonrisa.

—Sí, si... ya sabemos que eres fans de Naruto-sama —dijo sin mucho ánimo... en la aldea de la arena siempre se referían de esa forma a Naruto por petición del Kasekage.

—¿Y quién no? Él se convirtió en lo que todo niño, que sueña con ser ninja, desearía ser... ¿Sabes que incluso está registrado en los libros de historia? y como no... Después de todo lo que hizo —dijo emocionado colocando su mejilla contra la del minino.

—Entonces... ¿qué hacemos? —dijo ignorando el discurso del pelirrojo.

—¡Oye, No me ignores! —reclamó molesto, poniendo al gatito en su hombro que como un mono... con su cola rodeo su cuello, hundiendo sus uñas... lo suficiente para sujetarse, acción que no le importó a su nuevo dueño.

Kitsune dio un pequeño suspiro —Tranquilo Saki; después nos cuentas tus clases de historia —dijo colocando una mano en su hombro libre.

—¡Boss! —dijo viéndolo con lagrimitas en los ojos.

—Por favor no lo alientes —habló Tsurugo quien tenía suficiente con verle perseguirlo por la aldea... cada vez que aparecía *****esta parte la entenderán más adelante quizás en el noveno o décimo capítulo *****

—No mataremos a nadie... quiero llevar esta misión en paz —en este momento, era prioridad para el anbu de la arena.

—¿En paz?... el que hagan esto después de… enviar espías a nuestra aldea. —decía con rabia contenida apretando con fuerza el libro que sostenía.

—Tranquilo... no dije que no pudiéramos divertirnos... — intentó calmar el anbu, tenía que cambiar un poco la actitud del peliazul porque a pesar de su personalidad tranquila, tenerlo por enemigo no era una buena idea que digamos y tenía que devolver a los ninjas de Konoha de una pieza— ¿Qué tal está su puntería?

—Excelente —dijeron a la vez con una pequeña sonrisa.

Kitsune abrió la cajita y les dio a cada uno un estuche con 5 piezas... —Aquí tienen uno para cada anbu.

—¡Oh!... esto son... —habló asombrado el pelirrojo.

—¡Pensé que aún no estaban terminados! —dijo con admiración Tsurugo.

—¿Saben cómo funcionan?

—Algo oí... y también que... uno solo es suficiente para dejar fuera de combate a cualquiera e incluso a uno de clase sanin —el pelirrojo sonrió.

—El truco para no fallar, es no tener instinto asesino... hasta que cumpla su propósito podéis manejarlo con chakra por si falláis —explicó el anbu ya que esa era la razón por la que necesitaba sereno a Tsurugo.

—Así que esa parte no era solo un rumor... —comentó el peliazul— Si pregunto en donde lo conseguiste no nos dirás nada ¿verdad?... aunque creo que puedo hacerme una idea —dijo observando con deteniendo el contenido.

—Tienes cosas muy buenas debajo de esa capa —elogió Saki que guardó el estuche en un sello que tenía en su muñeca, mientras tomaba al gatito colocándolo por dentro de la polera en la que tenía una especie de bolsillo perfecto para su pequeño amiguito.

—Así que te lo vas a llevar —dijo con una gota tras su nuca mientras guardaba el estuche de igual forma, sabía que Saki gustaba de los animales... sobre todo de los gatos y el sentimiento era recíproco.

—¿Acaso no es lindo? —dijo acariciando la cabeza del gatito que sobresalía, dando este un pequeño bostezo... para después ocultarse.

—Ya están aquí —dijo Kitsune quien identificó el grupo de chakra que se acercaba e inmediatamente se dirigieron hacia las puertas.

 **El presente.**

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Kitsune sin desviar su mirada del camino al sentir que era observado por el peliazul.

—No es nada... solo recordé algo —dijo sin darle mayor importancia al asunto, pero en todo esto había algo extraño sentía que lo conocía desde antes y no era la primera vez.

 **Continuara...**

Bueno chicos hasta aquí. Las peleas no son mi zona de confort.

 **Hotaru:** Jeje... soñé que había un rubio de ojos azules en frente de mi puerta... «Aún estaba soñoliento»

 **Naruto:** Oye J despierta tengo hambre ttebayo y no hay ramen en la despensa «se oye una voz en el primer piso»

 **Hotaru:** Desayuna fruta... hasta la tarde que vaya de compras... «Contestó hasta que...»

 **Naruto:** ¿Fruta? «se escuchó un gruñido» sino hay de otra «y comenzó a devorar una manzana»

 **Hotaru:** «... se dio cuenta» espera ¿Quién es J? «baja rápido las escaleras encontrándose con...» ¿Naruto? «Del asombro tropieza»

 **Naruto:** ¿otra vez te desmayaste?... «y se percata de algo» jeje... tan increíble soy dattebayo?

 **Hasta la próxima ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Kitsune sin desviar su mirada del camino al sentir que era observado por el peliazul.

—No es nada... solo recordé algo —dijo sin darle mayor importancia al asunto, pero en todo esto había algo extraño sentía que lo conocía desde antes y no era la primera vez.

Se encontraban cerca de la villa, pero se detuvieron a las afueras por orden de Kitsune.

—Esperen aquí, iré a dejar el mensaje —ordenó Kitsune.

—¿Qué?, ¿No se supone que tenías que entregarlo personalmente? —preguntó Ino.

Saki dio un pequeño suspiro de cansancio. —Él se refiere a que le pedirá encontrarse aquí.

—Lo siento no soy adivina —se defendió Ino.

—Si vamos todos llamaríamos la atención… además está ese problema. —Saki señaló el protector de Konoha en la cintura de la rubia.

Y sin más que decir Kitsune se fue a la villa; una vez que llegó, buscó el punto de entrega y cuando lo halló… se transformó en un civil.

—Disculpe ¿es el jefe de la villa? —se acercó Kitsune.

—¿Así es, qué desea? —preguntó imaginándose la respuesta, no era la primera vez que venían a la villa… desde que se esparció la noticia.

—Me dijeron que un hombre hace misiones y que hoy pasaría por aquí —habló Kitsune .

—Es cierto —confirmó el jefe de la villa.

—¿Podría entregarle esto? —le dio un pergamino al jefe, junto con unos billetes por el servicio.

El hombre mayor sonrió —No es necesario —recibió el pergamino pero rechazó el dinero.

Kitsune le devolvió la sonrisa —Entiendo, muchas gracias —y se retiró.

 **[…]**

Llegado el atardecer, apareció en la villa… un hombre con una máscara de zorro… cubierto con una capa negra de pies a cabeza, igual a la del anbu de la arena, pero con la diferencia de que tenía un símbolo familiar y desconocido a la vez en su espalda… mientras avanzaba los aldeanos se hacían a un lado, no por miedo sino por respeto… sabían para que había venido ese hombre.

—¿Mamá quién es? *****bueno a excepción de los niños***** que preguntó curioso uno, al ver a los adultos hacerle camino al hombre enmascarado.

La mujer sonrió a su hijo y recordó cuando vio por primera vez a ese hombre.

La querían secuestrar para venderla a uno de esos señores feudales sin escrúpulos… al menos eso es lo que escuchó decir a esos hombres, y cuando se la iban a llevar, el hombre enmascarado la salvó… dejándoles en claro que no eran rival para él, les dejó escapar solo por una razón "Corran la voz… el mensajero protege ahora a esta villa" *****a alguien le recordó a One piece ***** y desde entonces ha habido paz en su hogar… miró a su hijo —Es el guardián de la villa —dijo con una sonrisa.

Volviendo con el mensajero, quien se encontraba conversando con el jefe de la villa.

Mensajero: ¿Han pensado en lo que les dije la otra vez? —preguntó, mientras revisaba las peticiones.

Jefe de la villa: Sí mi señor…, la mayoría de nosotros estamos listos.

Mensajero: ¿todos accedieron?

Jefe de la villa: Algunos aún tienen miedo… —respondió apenado.

Mensajero: No me sorprende. No es fácil aceptar un cambio así y no todos piensan de igual forma.

Jefe de la villa: Pero… si podemos mantener esta tranquilidad, están dispuestos por sus familias.

Mensajero: Entiendo… —guardó las cartas y cuando estaba por irse.

Jefe de la villa: Disculpe… un joven me dijo que le diera esto —sacó el pergamino.

Mensajero: ¿Nh? —solo lo tomó y se despidió del jefe… ya a la salida lo abrió.

 **No muy lejos de la villa.**

—¿En verdad crees que vendrá? —preguntó Shikamaru.

—¿No creen que se ha tardado? y si vamos a la villa —sugirió Chouji.

Fue cuando… un hombre aparece de entre las sombras de los árboles… ¿Qué lo llevó hasta ahí? pues un simple y ligero rastro de chakra emitiendo desde el pergamino la palabra mensaje… llevándolo a un claro que es iluminado por la luna llena que se alzaba en lo alto… en este encuentra al dueño del chakra junto a 2 ninjas que reconoció como ninjas de la arena y a los ninjas de la hoja.

—Así que tú eres quien me envió el mensaje… que curiosa manera de llamar la atención —dijo el hombre enmascarado.

—Gracias por atender mi llamada —respondió Kitsune.

—Viendo a tus acompañantes ahora entiendo la razón —en su voz se podía notar el disgusto por la presencia de Konoha.

—Me disculpo por la sorpresa… que creo que es desagradable para usted —el joven anbu se disculpó con una reverencia.

—Por supuesto que lo es. Es lo primero que le advertimos a los que reciben las peticiones. Todos los que han tratado con nosotros, saben que en nuestra aldea tenemos una ley… nada de mensajes de la aldea de Konoha —aclaró el mensajero.

Un ninja de Konoha no pudo soportar más… hablaban de ellos como peste a pesar de que sabía que no tenían un buen trato de parte del mensajero porque por una extraña razón no querían tratar con ellos pero no pudo callar lo que pensaba.

—¿Porque dice eso?, ¿Qué es lo que hemos hecho contra ustedes para que nos evite de esta manera?…¿Porque no podemos llegar a aliarnos? —bramó Ino llamando la atención del mensajero, que la miró solo un momento y luego dirigió su vista nuevamente al joven encapuchado con una máscara de zorro parecida a la suya.

—Entonces ¿Qué es lo que deseas enviar?, ninja de la arena… porque has de tener una carta del Kasekage ¿Verdad? —continuó la conversación ignorando los reclamos de la kunoichi, pero llamando la atención de Shikamaru.

—Así es. Esta es del Kasekage y ésta… es la de Konoha —Kitsune sabía que lo último lo incomodaría.

El encapuchado alzó una ceja detrás de la máscara que obviamente nadie podía ver… pero estaba ahí… «Por qué le estaba entregando una carta de konoha a pesar de todo lo que se había dicho hace un momento» —¿Qué es lo que estas tratando de hacer? —Estaba molesto, dejando salir su chakra.

Por otro lado la rubia estaba enojada, no le había respondido y la estaba ignorando por completo… hasta que sintió presión en el ambiente… creyó que ella sola lo estaba sintiendo pero no era así. Por las expresiones de los demás no eran imaginaciones suyas, pero lo que vieron a continuación los ninjas de la aldea de Konoha y el mensajero llamo su atención. El joven anbu de la arena estaba hincando una rodilla frente al mensajero… pidiendo con mucho respeto que entregara esa carta a quien fuera el encargado de su aldea, aligerando así la presión en el aire que para aquellos que prestaban atención, sabía que era el mensajero quien lo provocó.

—Estas humillándote ante mí, para que haga llegar la carta de Konoha… ¿porque hacer eso por ellos? —preguntó curioso por el proceder del anbu.

—En lo absoluto, no me estoy humillando, estoy pidiendo un favor… a usted el mensajero —contestó.

El mensajero estaba confundido ciertamente esa era la forma de pedir con respeto de la aldea de la que procedía, pero eso nadie lo sabía, al menos… nadie de ese continente, pero este joven de alguna forma se enteró… solo pudo pensar que no era de aquí y pregunto por su nombre.

—¿Cómo te llaman joven? —sabía que le daría un nombre falso, pero una vez que regresara podría buscar la información.

—Aquí me dicen Kitsune —respondió el joven anbu.

—Comprendo… ya veo que es lo que podría estar pasando —se tomó un momento para pensarlo mientras el ninja seguí en la misma posición.

«Esto ciertamente es muy extraño e interesante no recuerdo que haya algún ninja de nuestra aldea entre estas tierras yo lo sabría ¿A quién han enviado a este lugar?», pensó una y otra vez tratando de recordar pero no… no habían enviado a nadie y eso lo hacía aún más extraño, quien era este joven que sabía el protocolo de su aldea y sabia lo mal que se llevaba o mejor dicho la ley que prohibía recibir cualquier atención de parte de Konoha.

Y este joven a pesar de saberlo… aun así lo estaba haciendo, estaba quebrantando su ley pero al mismo tiempo estaba pidiendo con respeto… pero él no sabía nada de su estadía en este lugar, lo único que paso por su mente fue… el líder o sus superiores. Ellos eran los únicos que podrían enviar a un ninja aquí sin que él lo supiera… solo por un simple capricho, por una misión importante o por lo que fuera, ya que nunca sabía que era lo que pasaba por sus mentes y finalmente hablo —esto en verdad es muy interesante… de acuerdo, aceptare su petición se la enviare al líder de nuestra aldea.

Los ninjas de Konoha seguían molestos pero ahora también sorprendidos por el actuar del mensajero que no sabían ni entendían porque solamente hincándose logró que la carta llegase a su destino final... ahora la cuestión era esperar la respuesta.

El mensajero se acercó a Kitsune y tomo la carta… la leyó… los ninjas de konoha estaban incrédulos por lo que estaba haciendo… era lo mismo que Kitsune hizo.

—Aquí está la conversación —el joven anbu le entrego esta vez un pergamino.

—Ya veo así que también sabes de esto… —se podía notar en su voz una ligera emoción.

Los ninjas de konoha no entendían lo que estaba pasando —que es lo que le has dado… solo tenías que entregarle las cartas —interrumpió el pelinegro.

—Es la conversación que tuve con la Hokage, esta todo hay… hasta la última coma —explicó el anbu que no se había movido de su lugar.

Los ninjas se sorprendieron «la conversación que tuvieron ¿había sido escrita? ¿En qué momento lo hizo?» Entonces se pusieron en guardia… —¿Acaso eres idiota? después de que lea eso obviamente va a rechazar la carta porque tuviste que entregársela —reclamó Shikamaru.

El mensajero incómodo por la forma en como le hablaban al joven anbu, habló llamando la atención de los ninjas —silencio ¿Siempre sois tan irrespetuosos? —los ninjas solo le miraron un poco molestos mientras el mensajero se volvía a centrar en el pergamino y esperaron no había de otra— Ya veo… interesante muy interesante... esto puede cambiar las cosas.

Los ninjas le vieron extrañados por su actitud no entendían a lo que se refería el mensajero –puede que tengáis una afirmación con ésta… cumpliré con mi deber y entregaré la carta… esperen aquí —dijo para luego desaparecer en un rayo de luz era el hiraishin… sorprendiendo a los ninjas de konoha pero no al anbu y sus compañeros era una técnica que habían visto hacer muchas veces a Kitsune y el ver que el mensajero lo hiciera no sorprendió ya mucho.

Sus compañeros de equipo estaban en silencio durante toda la conversación observando las reacciones de los ninjas y el actuar de su compañero acción que también hizo el Hyuga.

—Hiciste un excelente trabajo, mira que conseguir que se lleve las cartas —elogió el pelirrojo.

—Cierto… ahora lo único que tenemos que hacer es esperar —agregó el peliazul.

Los de konoha como siempre no pudieron evitar decir una que otra tontería —entonces ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?

A pesar de que se llevó las cartas… ¿cómo pudiste grabar la conversación del Hokage? se supone que es confidencial, eso era algo que solo nosotros sabíamos —reclamó Shikamaru.

—Tenía que darle toda la información… el mensajero mismo lo dijo fue el pergamino lo que lo hizo aceptar —obviamente Kitsune estaba omitiendo el hecho, que había agregado algo más.

 **Con el mensajero, este aparece en el despacho del actual líder.**

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué te trae por aquí tan pronto? —preguntó sorprendido el líder, pero sin dejar de leer los documentos.

—Esto líder —le muestra las cartas y el líder antes de abrirlos ve en una el símbolo de Konoha.

—Pero ¿Qué significa esto?, sabes muy bien que no podemos recibir este tipo de mensajes —estaba molesto.

—Lo sé —el mensajero solo asintió.

—¿Quién fue que te convenció de traerlos? —preguntó un poco curioso, ya que no era normal convencer a ese hombre, tenía que ser algo muy peculiar para lograrlo.

—Bueno lo que pasa es que el trato fue muy atractivo, vea este pergamino por favor —se lo entregó.

El líder lo abre y entiende la razón —Esto es… en verdad es único —dice al ver que el pergamino contiene grabado 2 chakras singulares que llamaron su atención.

—¿No cree que fue muy convincente? —dice el mensajero.

—Ciertamente… está ofreciendo esta información a cambio de que acepte su invitación… para que me reúna con los Kages de Konoha.

—Creo que esto viene de parte de Suna —opinó el mensajero.

—¿Suna? —preguntó un poco sorprendido

—Fue uno de sus ninjas quien me lo entregó y por lo que pude escuchar los de Konoha ignoraban esto —explicó su observación.

—Eso es un poco extraño —se quedó pensativo.

El mensajero se guarda para sí mismo sus pensamientos con respecto al anbu que le había entregado los pergaminos, y solo se limitó a hablar con el líder de cómo pasó el encuentro.

—Podríamos quedarnos con esto sin necesidad de darles respuesta alguna —comentó el mensajero.

Vio al ninja por su comentario… —es cierto… pero nosotros…

—… no somos así —completó la oración el mensajero dejando oír su risa.

—Entonces… le llevare esto, ya que solamente a él, le compete hacer y tomar decisiones sobre ese lugar —se levantó dirigiéndose a la salida.

—De acuerdo —asintió el mensajero.

Entonces el líder desaparece de su despacho y va llegando a un templo, los ninjas reconocen a quien se acerca, automáticamente abren las puertas y una vez dentro se cierra... hay una segunda puerta a pocos metros del centro… la abre y al entrar aparece en un paisaje sumamente hermoso con el sol en lo alto y al lado de un lago vio a quien buscaba… echado sobre el pasto, disfrutando de un buen descanso.

 **10 minutos después en el despacho.**

—¿Qué... qué fue lo que sucedió? —preguntó nervioso al ver entrar al líder, como si hubiera tenido una pelea.

—Nada —dijo con simpleza, tomando asiento en su escritorio.

Le entrega un pergamino al mensajero –Este es un trato.

—¿Irá a esa reunión? —preguntó el mensajero.

—Solo si aceptan —dijo el líder para después explicarle al mensajero lo que tenía que hacer.

De regreso en el claro… Kitsune le vio volver y se le acercó esperando la respuesta. No habían pasado ni 15 minutos.

—Si aceptan la condición que viene en el pergamino el líder asistirá a la reunión y podrán hablar sobre lo que deseen.

Los ninjas de Konoha estaban felices habían cumplido con su misión, pero Shikamaru tenía sus dudas, si se habían reusado antes... que es lo que le había dado Kitsune para que ellos quisieran aceptar tan de repente... vio al anbu recibir el pergamino y el mensajero desapareció.

 **Mientras tanto en Konoha.**

—¿Cómo te fue en la misión? —preguntó la Hokage.

—Nos derrotaron fácilmente ni siquiera sudaron un poco Hokage-sama —dijo sin miramientos sorprendiendo a la rubia.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —preguntó nuevamente alzando la voz.

—Lo sentimos Hokage-sama, pero nosotros tampoco estamos seguros… lo único que recuerdo es que sentí que algo parecido a una aguja me tocó y un segundo después perdí el conocimiento —relató uno de los ninjas.

—¿Aguja? —pensó por un momento— Los que se vieron afectados, que vallan al hospital yo misma los revisaré —ordenó y los ninjas obedecieron.

Viendo que el líder de la misión aún no se retiraba –¿Tienes algo más que decir?

—La capa… del anbu —habló el ninja.

—¿Capa? —repitió confusa la rubia.

—Es muy pesada me venció aún con eso puesto… aun cuando yo me quite las mías para luchar y activar la séptima puerta —dijo el ninja.

—¿Qué dijiste? «Tanta era la diferencia? ¿Tanto mejoró Sunagakure desde aquella vez» — dijo y pensó la Quinta.

—Me sorprendí mucho porque no pude ni siquiera levantarla cuando lo intenté —dijo el ninja al recordar— y también el hecho de que su velocidad superó a la mía en ese estado…. Por un momento creí que utilizaba algún jutsu pero no era así.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —en cuanto llegue el otro equipo obtendría más respuestas de lo ocurrido… sabía que el ninja frente a él solía exagerar las cosas… así que esperaría el informe del equipo de Shikamaru.

—No sabría explicarlo… solo lo sé —A pesar de todo… no sentía amenaza de parte del anbu.

—¿Otro cosa que hayas notado? —preguntó la rubia.

—Eso es todo Hokage-sama —concluyó el ninja.

—De acuerdo puedes retirarte —un segundo después se retiró del despacho.

De regreso en Konoha, Shikamaru se la paso todo el tiempo pensando en el camino de vuelta… había obtenido información durante la misión y estaba intentando unir las piezas... ¿cómo era posible que aceptaran tan rápido? ¿Qué es lo que le había dado?, porque intuía que había algo más… llegaron a konoha yendo directos a la torre del Hokage.

 **En el despacho del Hokage.**

Los ninjas le mostraron el pergamino a ambos Kages… Hatake Kakashi también se encontraba hay, satisfechos de que aceptaran reunirse con ellos, pero claro había una condición de por medio, una un tanto extraña… querían permiso para capturar a 2 hombres pero no había información sobre ellos, en el pergamino solo se informaba que no tenían nada que ver con Konoha ni con las demás aldeas.

Tsunade lo pensó mejor… tenían que informar de la noticia a los otros Kages, para ver qué es lo que iban a decidir… les enviaron los mensajes y en el lapso de una semana en Konoha se reunirían.

—La reunión se llevará a cabo dentro de una semana… ¿se quedaran en la aldea? —preguntó la quinta.

Saki y Tsurugo vieron a Kitsune –esperaremos… tenemos orden del Kasekage de hacerlo —dijo el anbu.

—Entonces Shizune se encargará de que se instalen… pueden retirarse ninjas de la arena —los ninjas asintieron y se fueron con la pelinegra tras ellos, aunque ya se imaginaban de lo que hablarían.

—¿Qué averiguaron? —preguntó el ex ninja copia.

—Lo que dejó fuera de combate a los ninjas eran agujas de chakra —dijo el Hyuga.

—¿Agujas? Eso concuerda con lo que dijo que sintieron los ninjas —dijo la rubia.

—Sí, desperté durante la pelea y aproveche para observarles con el Byakugan —agregó el jounin.

—¿Pueden controlar su chakra de esa manera? —se preguntó a sí mismo el Nara.

—No era suyo… el chakra en las agujas no le pertenecía a ninguno de los tres ninjas de la arena —habló sorprendiendo a los presentes.

—Estás hablando de trasladar chakra sumamente concentrado, pero… aún no se ha creado algo así… —dijo el sexto sorprendido por la información.

—Yo les revisé pero no encontré nada en su sistema —alegó Tsunade, que también estaba sorprendida.

—Vi lo que le hacía el chakra en el cuerpo de los ninjas… actúan como inyecciones de aumento de chakra… es tanto que el circuito no es suficiente y colapsa —explica el Hyuga.

—Quieres decir que la velocidad en la que se mueve es tal que obstruye los puntos de chakra —dijo la Hokage.

—Así es… creí por un momento que era sumamente denso pero en realidad era todo lo contrario —aclaró el jounin.

—Pero entonces la pregunta es… ¿quién en Sunagakure tiene un chakra tan devastador como ese? —preguntó el ex ninja copia.

 **Continuará:**

Bueno querido publicó, hasta aquí por ahora. ^^

 **Hotaru:** «se levanta» no me desmaye... ¿cómo entraste?

 **Naruto:** ¿ya lo olvidaste? por dejarme afuera llamaron a la policía dattebayo, porque pensaron que era un acosador. «Lo acusó»

 **Hotaru:** Cierto...e hiciste un escándalo... creí que era un sueño.

 **Naruto:** Pues no lo es ttebayo y te lo voy diciendo... a partir de ahora viviré aquí

 **Hotaru:** «parpadeo un par de veces» no me quejo… «Lo que sea que estuviera pasando, ya no le importaba», pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

 **Naruto:** mmm... no lo sé... solo aparecí en la puerta de tu casa dattebayo.

 **Hotaru:** ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? «preguntó anonadado»

Al parecer si le importaba... al menos un poquito.

 **Hasta la próxima. ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap 4: La llegada del Kazekage.**

—Así es…, creí por un momento que era sumamente denso pero en realidad, era todo lo contrario —aclaró el jounin.

—Pero entonces, la pregunta es… ¿quién en Sunagakure tiene un chakra tan devastador como ese? — preguntó, el ex ninja copia.

Los presentes se quedaron sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, intentando encontrar una respuesta.

—Al parecer los ninjas de la arena no han perdido el tiempo y se han fortalecido, eso significa que Gaara también lo ha hecho —comentó Shikamaru rompiendo el silencio.

—Es posible, pero aún no saquemos conclusiones —intervino Kakashi. Ya tenían problemas con Suna como para agregarle otro más.

—El Kazekage es el único que podría —insinuó Ino.

—Pero, no es normal… En tan solo casi 5 años, como puede haber tanta diferencia. —dijo por el reporte de los anbus que La quinta le dio—. Nosotros tampoco hemos dejado de entrenar —El peliplata por más que trataba de encontrar respuesta no la hallaba.

—Esa pudo ser la verdadera razón por la que no participaron en los exámenes chunin, no querían demostrar su poder pero,… ¿porque ahora? —Shikamaru sabía que algo no andaba bien.

—¿Qué más descubriste?... —La Hokage se dio cuenta que el Hyuga estaba en desacuerdo con algo en la conversación al verlo tan pensativo.

—Dudo, que el chakra de las agujas… sea del Kazekage —afirmó.

—¿mh? —preguntó la rubia mayor con la mirada.

—Durante la guerra, el chakra de los Kages eran los más poderosos después de Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha… —El jounin vio de reojo a la Hokage y continuó—. Nosotros no olvidamos fácilmente la esencia del chakra… Aún lo recuerdo perfectamente, estoy seguro… No es algo que pueda olvidar.

—¿Entonces quién? «¿Existía alguien más poderoso que el Kazekage en Suna?» —pensó La Hokage

—Es inútil divagar sobre esto —Volvió a interrumpir el Nara, que pensaba que esto se hacía cada vez más problemático—. No nos queda más remedio que esperar.

El pelinegro tenía razón, así que solo dispuso de ellos —De cualquier forma estén atentos, no les quiten los ojos de encima —ordenó La Hokage.

—Sí, Hokage-sama —respondieron al unísono.

—Kakashi encárgate de vigilarlos —El peliplata solo asintió y luego se retiraron del despacho, solo un ninja se quedó perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que al fin pudo ordenarlos.

—Hokage-sama, sabe... que concentrar chakra a ese grado y mantenerla almacenada como un arma no era posible, tampoco algo que se pueda crear tan fácilmente, se necesitaría por lo menos 3 veces el chakra del Kyubi, sin mencionar el proceso para concentrarlo, de no haberlo visto por mí mismo... no lo creería —comentó serio, para los demás era extraño solo eso... Y el que la Hokage no resaltara ese hecho, solo lo recibió como una orden silenciosa de no mencionarlo.

—Lo sé —lo miró fijamente. —Pero lo viste… —Endureció su mirada—. Ya no podemos decir que no es posible.

Él al ser un Hyuga, puede ver; qué cantidad puede soportar cada persona… al igual que ella al ser médico, sabían que el cuerpo humano no era capaz de soportar tanta presión, de lo contrario colapsaría, los ninjas que fueron noqueados eran prueba de ello, al ser expuestos al chakra concentrado.

—Aún no podemos decir nada de esto… aunque de seguro Shikamaru y Kakashi se habrán dado cuenta — Después de todo, eran las 2 mentes más brillantes en Konoha. —Quiero conseguir suficiente información para llevarlo al consejo y luego a la alianza.

—Entiendo Hokage-sama —se retiró.

Tsunade volvió al trabajo. Fue cuando encontró la carpeta que Shikamaru dejó, leyó el reporte de la misión y al enterarse que de alguna forma… Kitsune había logrado hacer de las suyas en su presencia, la molestó…, pero ese sentimiento comenzó a ser reemplazado por la intriga, «¿Cómo y de qué forma lo consiguió?», continuó leyendo… extrañándose y alzando una ceja ocasionalmente por lo extraño del informe.

–¿Una puerta oscura,… llena de gusanos? —Dejó de lado el reporte y se masajeó la sien con cansancio—, Si sigo leyendo… solo será un dolor de cabeza.

Iba a llamar a su asistente pero, cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo, recordó que acompañó a los ninjas.

—Cuando Temari llegue de Suna, tendrá que darme muchas respuestas, pero… ¿podré exigirlas,…? —Abrió el primer cajón sacando una vieja fotografía, que seguía en buen estado a pesar del tiempo, al verla… esa habitación… le pareció demasiado grande— ¿…Naruto? —dijo en un susurro, quedando solo el silencio.

 **En algún lugar de Konoha dentro de un hotel.**

—Es aquí —indicó Shizune—. Entraron y vieron que la habitación constaba de 2 camas y un baño, nada del otro mundo—. La otra es la de al lado —Señaló.

—Gracias, pero con esta nos basta —dijo Tsurugo.

—¿Están seguros? solo hay 2 camas —resaltó la pelinegra.

—Sí, Kitsune no suele… —El pelirrojo no pudo terminar de hablar, porque Tsurugo le había cubierto la boca rápidamente.

—Estamos bien.., ¿verdad? —preguntó mirando a su compañero que tenía gotitas de sudor en su rostro… que asintió con la cabeza.

Ahora es cuando el pelirrojo se dio cuenta que casi metía la pata y la pelinegra se retiró con la intriga de lo que estaba a punto de decir el ninja.

—No necesitan saber sobre nosotros Saki. Así que ten más cuidado con lo que dices. —Regaño al pelirrojo.

—Lo siento… —Se disculpó con sinceridad, pero la culpa no le duró mucho.

—Neee… boss, ya que estamos aquí… —Su estado de ánimo se repuso con rapidez—, ¿Crees que podríamos llegar a encontrarnos… con Sasuke Uchiha? —preguntó emocionado el pelirrojo porque también lo admiraba.

—Sabes que no estamos aquí de turismo ¿verdad? —reprendió Tsurugo.

—Lo sé… pero estaremos sumidos en completo aburrimiento por una semana, hasta que llegue Kazekage-sama —Se defiende Saki, haciendo un puchero.

El peliazul lo mira, como si le estuviera regañando a un niño pequeño; el anbu se dirigió a la ventana de la habitación, observando la aldea o al menos eso pensaron que hacía.

—Ve… —respondió Kitsune sin emoción alguna; se había sentado en la ventana con una pierna doblada apoyando su antebrazo y la otra cayendo del otro lado.

—Pero eso… —intenta intervenir Tsurugo.

—Pero, evita los problemas —Agregó Kitsune.

—SÍ. —respondió feliz— Entonces… ¿puedo? —Pidió permiso, apuntando a la salida y al recibir el asentimiento del anbu… se va.

Tsurugo dio un pequeño suspiro, mientras veía como su compañero desaparecía por la puerta —¿estás seguro que es una buena idea? —preguntó un poco incrédulo, conocía a Saki, a veces se le daba por decir más de lo que debería, aunque no le quitaba el crédito, lo estaba haciendo bien hasta ahora a excepción claro, de hace un minuto.

—Por ahora, solo escucha… todo lo que este a tu alrededor; tengo curiosidad… por el comportamiento de los ninjas de Konoha… «También… puede ser la razón, por la que estoy aquí» —dijo y pensó el joven anbu.

—¿Curiosidad? —preguntó un poco sorprendido, girando hacia la ventana—. Eso no puede ser bueno —lo había conocido hace no más de un mes, pero fue suficiente; en una ocasión…

»Una aldea había insistido mucho en unirse a Suna, después de meses, el Kazekage por fin aceptó reunirse con ellos y fue su nuevo equipo el encargado de protegerlo. Era la primera misión que tuvieron y en el tiempo que se llevaron a cabo las negociaciones, le oyó mencionarlo al terminar la primera reunión. Para desaparecer durante la primera parte de la segunda.

»Pero cuando volvió ante la incomodidad de todos, todos menos Gaara, por la abrupta entrada. Se acercó al Kazekage dejando unos papeles y un pergamino al lado del convenio que estaban preparando; los demás naturalmente se ofendieron y comenzaron a quejarse hasta que uno de ellos se fijó en los documentos, quedando en silencio y los demás le siguieron.

 **»"** Invasión a Suna **"** era lo que estaba escrito en el encabezado. Todo había sido falso, solo era un plan para infiltrarse en la aldea. Recibieron su castigo por el mismo Kazekage, quien después de darles un buen escarmiento, los sello.

»¿Cómo lo descubrió? Es cierto que Ellos se hubieran dado cuenta después, pero ahora Suna estaría con ratas corriendo por sus calles. Si incluso habían convencido al mismo Kazekage o tal vez… ¿el pelirrojo puso a prueba desde el inicio a Kitsune? eso sigue siendo aún un misterio para Tsurugo, pero los indicios y su instinto le decían que no se equivocaba.

»Ante sus ojos y de cualquiera seguía siendo solo un niño, pero desde esa ocasión se ganó su respeto, al igual que el de Saki, quien a pesar de su personalidad amigable y un poco despistada, tenía su orgullo. No es fácil aceptar que un recién llegado tome el control de tu equipo y para colmo que tuviera tan solo 12 años.

—Saki servirá de distracción —dijo en un susurro.

El cual lo sacó de sus recuerdos, poniendo atención en la forma en que lo dijo —Ya veo…—había entendido el mensaje, al parecer no habría descanso en realidad, al menos no para él— Entonces, yo lo haré a mi manera —se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Menciona su nombre ocasionalmente, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer —ordenó y sintió salir al peliazul, porque el anbu en ningún momento apartó la vista de la aldea, en especial de un grupo de rocas… que estaban talladas en la montaña—. Nada… es coincidencia —Se dijo a si mismo mirando una figura en particular— ¿Qué es lo que buscas? —Se preguntó mirando hacia el cielo.

—¿Porque me enviaste aquí, qué esperas que descubra…padre? —Conocía muy bien a su progenitor, desde que tiene memoria todo lo que hacía… era por una razón y la mayor parte del tiempo era para su propio beneficio.

Durante toda la semana los ninjas de la arena fueron vigilados día y noche pero ellos no hacían nada del otro mundo… A Tsurugo lo podías encontrar en alguna librería y a Saki en Ichiraku acompañado de su pequeño minino al que puso por nombre Kat *****¿Se preguntaban en donde lo había metido todo este tiempo?… o al igual que yo casi se olvidan del pequeño gatito ^^" *****

Kitsune por otro lado, no salía de la habitación, más que para comer y en ocasiones sus compañeros le traían su comida, solo se dedicaba a meditar sobre una de las camas… sus compañeros pensaban que quienes sean los encargados de vigilarlo apostaban a que se morían del aburrimiento.

Por parte de Konoha hicieron los preparativos para recibir a los Kages, quienes naturalmente serían recibidos por los aldeanos. Eran sus héroes de guerra.

Días después, se encontraban comiendo en Ichiraku.

—¿Hasta cuándo crees que nos van a seguir? Hemos estado así por 3 días —susurro el pelirrojo, mientras saboreaba una porción de ramen.

—Supongo que será hasta que sea el día de la reunión —respondió de la misma forma el peliazul.

—Son muy persistentes, además son más de 10, no me gusta que me asechen. —se quejó

Tsurugo lo miró con gotitas en su nuca por el comentario que hizo.

—De que te quejas si tú también has estado haciendo lo mismo. «Era lo menos, después de mostrar su poder» pensó lo último mientras miraba a Kitsune comiendo su tazón de ramen. Que desde que inició la semana se volvió a sumergir en sí mismo.

—Pero yo no dejo que lo sepan —contestó, dejando de hablar en susurros—, empieza a ponerse aburrido ¿verdad, Kat? —se dirigió al minino, que ronroneo por la caricia de su dueño.

Este se encontraba comiendo a su lado; claro, con autorización de Teuchi que al verlo tan obediente después de un par de día, al tercero Saki ya lo había convencido que podía tener al gatito en la tienda, siempre y cuando se sentaran a un lado, para no incomodar a los demás clientes.

—¿En verdad te sentirías mejor si lo supieran? —preguntó Tsurugo alzando una ceja.

—¿De que hablas? Es cuestión de profesionalismo. — argumentó el pelirrojo, sacándole un suspiro a su compañero, que no llegaba a entender lo que pasaba por la mente de Saki.

Tsurugo y Saki habían vuelto con una merienda a la habitación—¿Algo particular que reportar? —preguntó Kitsune que se encontraba sentado en el sillón de la habitación, era el séptimo día.

—Nada… más que el mismo silencio —Lo cual al peliazul le parecía extraño, pero eso afirmaba lo que Kitsune había mencionado antes. A veces el silencio puede decirte muchas cosas.

¿Cómo se escaparon de sus vigías? Pues, fue muy fácil engañarlos con los clones… que hicieron el trabajo por él… haciéndose pasar como uno de los suyos. El que preguntará sobre esa persona no le parecería raro a la gente, ya que vio a personas recién llegadas hacer lo mismo y él sería uno más.

—Pues yo no pude encontrar a Uchiha Sasuke, está de misión —informó Saki cabizbajo.

La aldea mantenía las misiones del Uchiha como ultra secretas. Y los ninjas lo sabían, por eso Saki no podía preguntar libremente a cualquiera, tenía que escabullirse en la torre y entrar en la sala de archivos.

De repente se comenzó a escuchar gritos por la ventana.

—¿Mh?... ¿Qué sucede afuera? —se levantó curioso el pelirrojo.

—Ya llegaron —respondió el peliazul que se encontraba a un lado de la ventana observando—, están recibiendo a los Kages.

—Wooo parece un desfile… —dijo animado mientras se asomaba por la ventana.

Su compañero al verlo lo sujetó del cuello de la polera –si te asomas más… caerás —advirtió.

—¿Qué? —miró hacia abajo y estaba casi en el aire– jeje… gracias —dijo apenado al tiempo que Tsurugo lo metía devuelta como si se tratara de un animal.

—Tienes que calmarte un poco —dijo soltándolo.

—¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?, son los Kages… los Kages ¿sabes? —se quejaba, sus ojos estaban iluminados por una extraña luz a la cual su compañero ya estaba acostumbrado.

El anbu que había permaneció en silencio, se levantó dirigiéndose a la salida.

—Vamos Saki, tenemos que recibir al Kazekage —lo llamó el peliazul, siendo seguido de inmediato por su compañero.

Los ninjas esperaron en la entrada del edificio del Hokage.

—Por cierto Saki ¿qué pasó con Kat? —a Tsurugo le pareció extraño no verlo con él ya que toda la semana lo tenía en su cuello como una bufanda.

—¡Oh! Se lo encargue a Tora… no puedo llevarlo a la reunión ¿verdad? —respondió buscando con la mirada a alguien entre la multitud.

—¡Oh! a veces me sorprendes —dijo con un ligero toque de sarcasmo.

—Ja, ja… muy gracioso, ¡Oh! Ahí está Kazekage-sama —dijo con una sonrisa.

Cuando el pelirrojo los vio, los ninjas hicieron una pequeña reverencia, pasó de lado no sin antes decir —buen trabajo —continuó su camino siendo seguido por los ninjas hasta la entrada de la sala de reunión.

Entre las sombras, alguien observaba el grupo de Gaara, no esperaba ver al pelirrojo en Konoha.

—¿Kazekage-sama? — dijo sorprendido, al verlo entrar a la torre. «Tengo que informar de esto» pensó desapareciendo de un callejón.

Apareciendo frente a su actual líder de clan.

—¿Qué dices, Gaara… está aquí? ¿Estás seguro? —Se levantó, No podía darle crédito a lo que le decían.

El ninja asiente.

—Tengo entendido que hoy se reunirían los Kages. El Kazekage ha venido, pero no solo. Tenía a 3 ninjas, además de a su hermana.

—Sí, escuche de ellos, fueron los que entregaron la carta al mensajero. —Lo que le pareció extraño y el que el pelirrojo estuviera en Konoha aún más. «¿Que está pasando?» pensó una y otra vez.

—Diles a todos que estén en guardia, si Gaara está aquí es por una razón y también infórmame sobre los ninjas que están vigilándolos —No ganaría nada especulando, tenía que averiguarlo por si mismo.

—Entendido —se retira el ninja.

«¿Qué es lo que haces aquí Gaara?» se preguntó a si mismo «Creí que nunca más pisarías de nuevo Konoha» pensó, mientras se dirigía hacia la torre del Hokage, no podía quedarse quieto. Encontró mucha vigilancia, pero el sabia cada una de las entradas secretas de la torre. Incluso un escondite en la sala donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión.

 **Volviendo con el grupo de Suna**

Llegaron a la entrada de la sala. Cuyos guardias al ver la cantidad de personas le negaron la entrada.

»Es cierto que normalmente se llevaban a la reunión solo 2 ninjas para protección del Kage pero al haber fortalecido sus lazos durante la guerra, con el tiempo dejaron de hacerlo, pero en esta ocasión el Kazekage llevaba no 2 sino 4 ninjas con él, los guardias se mostraron renuentes a aceptar, pero Temari hermana del Kazekage les iba a dar 1 excelente razón para hacerlo.

—Lo sentimos pero solo 2 pueden acompañarla —Los ninjas siempre veían solo a la rubia asistir a las reuniones y nadie les explicó que en realidad ella no era la Kazekage.

—¿De qué hablas?... ¿acaso ves que tenga el traje de Kazekage? —Se podía sentir la molestia en su voz, fue cuando los ninjas se dieron cuenta que un pelirrojo llevaba puesto el traje.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —preguntó Kakashi quien se dirigía a la reunión encontrándose con los ninjas de la arena.

—Hola Sexto, tus guardias no nos dejan pasar —explicó Temari con los brazos cruzados que los miraba molesta.

—Rokudaime solo 2 personas pueden acompañar al Kazekage —habló uno de los guardias.

El peliplata asintió e iba a intervenir a favor de sus ninjas, pero… al ver arena en el ambiente presto atención a alguien en particular.

—¿Gaara? —preguntó sorprendido de encontrarlo ahí.

El mencionado se giró quitándose el sombrero de Kage –Hola Rokudaime, ha pasado mucho tiempo —Saludo con su clásica expresión estoica.

—Sí,… no sabía que vendrías esta vez —no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

—Estoy de acuerdo, yo tampoco tenía esa intención —confesó

—Con respecto a Gaara nada ha cambiado —interrumpió la hermana del Kazekage.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —El peliplata no entendía porque era tanta la desconfianza.

Un día de la nada el pelirrojo dejó de asistir a las reuniones enviando a su hermana en su lugar, algo que los demás Kages aceptaron lo que le pareció aún más extraño, porque tenían su orgullo, pero de igual forma admitieron que el Kazekage no asistiera.

—Sino entramos todos, nos vamos —señaló con la mirada al grupo de Kitsune.

—Pero, ¿porque tienen ellos que…? —quiso saber la razón.

—Kakashi… — llamó La Hokage interrumpiéndolo.

Este al oír su nombre se volvió encontrándose con la Quinta —Tsunade-sama.

—¿Qué sucede? Dijiste que te adelantarías para iniciar la… —mientras se acercaba, vio con quien estaba y su mirada se encontró con un par de ojos aguamarina que la observaban, como la última vez en la que se encontraron– Gaara —musitó con sorpresa en su rostro.

—Godaime —respondió el Kazekage de igual forma que lo hizo con Kakashi.

—¿Cómo… porque estas…? —preguntó, entonces pensó en su última conversación que sostuvo con el pelirrojo—. ¿puede ser que..? —De pronto un atisbo de esperanza se asomó en su mirada.

—No. —la interrumpió, sabia a que se refería

—No es esa la razón… ¿acaso no podía asistir? —dejó nuevamente salir su arena y tal como apareció, se desvaneció.

Eso le dejó claro a la Quinta que nada había cambiado entre los 2, la arena en las manos del Kazekage es un arma… y él la había levantado contra ambos Kages de Konoha.

 **Continuara ^^**

Primero que nada quiero agradecerles por leer mi historia y por su paciencia, sé que he tardado mucho en actualizar pero fue por motivos de fuerza mayor, espero ir por el buen camino. Bendiciones ^-^

 **Naruto:** ¡La verdad! «Continuó con un plátano» pero, oye… ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás un poco rojo dattebayo.

 **Hotaru:** Cof, cof, cof «Comenzó a toser no se había dado cuenta del frío en la casa».

 **Naruto:** «Se acercó y tocó su frente» estás ardiendo «dijo sorprendido».

 **Hotaru:** pero cof, cof ¿porque? «Busco con la mirada» Cierto, ayer cof… no subí la calefacción para dormir.

 **Naruto:** ¿Llamo a alguien dattebayo? «preguntó, preocupado porque había comenzado a tiritar» mejor llamo a un médico.

 **Hotaru:** No, solo tengo cof, cof… que descansar «Quiso regresar a su cama, pero de pronto todo se oscureció».

 **Naruto:** **J** «Lo sostuvo antes de que cayera al piso»

 **Hasta la próxima. ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

—No. —la interrumpió, sabía a qué se refería.

—No es esa la razón… ¿acaso no podía asistir? —dejó nuevamente salir su arena y tal como apareció, se desvaneció.

Eso le dejó claro a la Quinta que nada había cambiado entre los 2, la arena en las manos del Kazekage es un arma… y él la había levantado contra ambos Kages de Konoha.

Cuando los Kages vieron entrar al grupo de Suna, se sorprendieron por ver al pelirrojo liderando el grupo y aún más… con un grupo de ese tamaño.

La presencia del Kazekage les trajo viejos recuerdos, memorias que preferirían no recordar y por supuesto… Gaara tampoco, pero lo que lo trajo… lo que lo llevo a volver a Konoha, era más importante que cualquier resentimiento y odio hacia la alianza.

—¿Kazekage? —preguntaron sorprendidos casi al unísono.

—¡Hokage! ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Porque le permite entrar con una escolta? —preguntó el Raikage, que trataba de ocultar su sorpresa al ver al pelirrojo.

—El Kazekage, tiene lo que necesitamos para comunicarnos con la aldea en cuestión —aclaró la rubia, que al ver los documentos que sostenían los demás Kages, supuso que ya estaban enterados de que no era una organización.

Todos observaron a Gaara dirigirse a la mesa, tomando asiento en el lugar que hace mucho no ocupaba, colocando el sombrero de Kage sobre ella, siendo seguido por su hermana que se puso a su lado. Se podía sentir la incomodidad y tensión en la sala por la presencia del Kazekage y el sentimiento era recíproco.

—Estoy seguro que entienden… que no me siento cómodo estando en esta reunión, pero debido a ciertos sucesos, no se pudo evitar. —el tono un poco mordaz no se hizo esperar.

—¿Y qué es lo que Suna tiene, que es importante para esta reunión? —preguntó uno de los Kages.

—Durante la misión que llevamos en conjunto, el mensajero le entregó al anbu Kitsune un pergamino que nos permitirá concertar una reunión con el líder de la aldea en caso de aceptar sus condiciones —explicó la Hokage, recordando lo que pasó.

 **Hace unos minutos atrás.**

—Dejemos de perder el tiempo, Kitsune. —llamó Gaara, colocándose nuevamente el sombrero, no quería alargar más su estancia en Konoha.

El nombrado se puso a un lado del pelirrojo al igual que Temari, que se percató de lo que haría su hermano.

—Estaremos en la reunión lo quieran o no, además… no creo que tengan otra alternativa. —dijo con confianza la hermana del Kazekage.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó La Hokage, que no le gustó la forma en la que se expresó.

—Que sin eso… —señaló el pergamino que el joven anbu había sacado de un sello en su muñeca— la reunión de los Kages será en vano —aclaró Temari.

—¿Qué tiene que ver ese pergamino con la reunión? —volvió a preguntar sin entender a qué se refería.

—¿Temari? —se oyó detrás del grupo de la arena, que se volvieron a excepción de Gaara, que hizo un ademán con la mano y acto seguido Kitsune guardó el pergamino dando un paso atrás volviendo a su posición anterior—. La reunión está por comenzar —aclaró un pelinegro.

—Lo sé, pero no es que no haya querido entrar, es que no nos dejaron pasar—alegó la joven rubia.

Shikamaru que era quien salió de la sala de reunión, abrió los ojos llenos de sorpresa al encontrar a un pelirrojo entre el grupo y suponiendo quien era, ya que nadie más podría portar el traje del Kazekage en presencia de Temari sin recibir una paliza por la afrenta de cometer una estupidez así, a menos claro… que deseara estar muerto.

No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber quién era, lo más extraño fue que tenía la sospecha que algo como esto pasaría. —Gaara —dijo con un semblante serio.

—¿Puedes explicarte? —la Hokage retomó el tema en cuestión, volviendo las miradas de nuevo hacia ella.

Temari sabía que si no lo hacía, esto solo se complicaría así que sin más rodeos —El mensajero entregó a Kitsune el pergamino para que concertaran la reunión si aceptaban, —explicó al tiempo que de reojo observaba a Shikamaru, que se había sumido en sus pensamientos— pero no se preocupe de igual forma no le serviría a Suna, ya que dijo que solo funcionaría… si las 5 naciones lo hacían. —aclaró, llamando la atención de los Kages.

«¿Las 5 naciones? Eso significa que sabían que se reunirían, pero esa decisión la tomó después de que se cumpliera la misión» pensó la Hokage.

—Cuando Hokage-sama dijo que llamaría a los demás Kages, no creí necesario el mencionarlo— intervino el joven anbu.

—¿Porque no entregaste el pergamino junto con el reporte? —preguntó La Hokage al anbu de la arena.

—Fue gracias a Suna que se consiguió el trato, Konoha solo verificó que se hiciera —explicó Kitsune.

—¿Shikamaru? —se dirigió al pelinegro, buscando una respuesta.

—No sabía de la existencia de ese pergamino —respondió confundido «¿en qué momento se lo había entregado?»

—Fue petición del mismo mensajero, es clara la razón —dijo Kitsune, dando a entender a qué se refería.

—Teníamos que asegurarnos, si Suna no era parte de esto ¿Porque debería de entregar el resultado de la misión? Estoy segura que lo entiende, no puedo permitir que algo como **eso…** vuelva a ocurrir. —está demás decir que Temari disfrutaba de la situación en la que estaba Konoha.

—Entonces daría igual que lo tuviéramos —alegó Kakashi que al igual que el pelinegro analizaba la nueva situación.

Temari sonrió con superioridad cruzando los brazos —Es cierto, pero como dije antes ¿Porque debería de hacerlo?

A la Hokage no le quedó más opción que acceder y antes de entrar detrás del grupo de Suna, no pudo evitar preguntar —Kitsune ¿Qué fue lo que realmente entregaste? —No tenía que ser específica sabía que la entendería y aunque los demás oyeron continuaron su camino.

A su parecer no fue nada normal ya que siempre habían rechazado a la alianza, sin mencionar que aún persiste el motivo que hizo cambiar de opinión al mensajero, de acuerdo con Shikamaru al principio se negó rotundamente algo que se esperaba, pero después de entregarle el pergamino que tenía la conversación que sostuvo con Kitsune cambio de parecer, aunque estaba segura… que no fue eso todo lo que pasó, Kitsune debió de haberle entregado algo más, pero ¿Qué? o ¿A quiénes? Dado que piden a cambio que se les entregue 2 hombres que según ellos, se encuentran escondidos en el país del fuego.

—Nada, que no me hayan ordenado enviar —respondió y continuó su camino siendo seguido por la Quinta cerrando las puertas **tras de sí.**

Al terminar de escuchar los motivos de la Hokage no les quedó más remedio que acceder, tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares dando inicio a la reunión.

—Con respecto a la información, podrán observar que hemos conseguido verificar algunos rumores —informó Shikamaru.

—Es cierto —afirmó el Tsuchikage mientras leía los documentos—. Es lo mismo que nosotros hemos confirmado.

—En las villas más alejadas del país por no decir en las mismas fronteras es donde ha habido mayor actividad del hombre que se hace llamar "El mensajero" y esto viene ocurriendo desde hace más de 2 años —ratificó.

—El que sea tanto tiempo, es inaceptable ¿Cómo es que no nos hemos dado cuenta hasta ahora? —preguntó el Raikage intentando controlar su enojo.

—Eso no es todo —continuó la Mizukage—. Es ahí donde se registraron la mayor concentración de criminales, se asentaban y atemorizaban a las villas, prácticamente eran sus dueños.

—Es lógico pensar por qué no pedían ayuda a la aldea de su respectivo país. No podían, de seguro aquellos que lo intentaron fueron puestos como ejemplo siendo asesinados. —concluyó Kakashi, exponiendo los pensamientos de los presentes.

Por otro lado un pelinegro estaba recordando cuando envió el aviso para la reunión de los Kages, en la que había incluido una petición… la cual era que llevaran consigo reportes de ciertas fechas en cuyas líneas se mencionara vagamente a un hombre encapuchado.

Cuando estos llegaron a manos del pelinegro, inmediatamente vio los documentos que afirmaron sus sospechas. Al principio creía que eran anbus de otras aldeas, pero al revisar los reportes que trajeron y que verificó con los demás acompañantes de los Kages, no imaginó que se tratara de la misma persona ya que los avistamientos eran en todas las naciones y casi al mismo tiempo, pensaba que por lo menos era uno por cada nación, eso hubiera sido mucho mejor.

Pero ¿porque desechó rápido esa teoría? Simple… la técnica del cuarto sumado a la cantidad de chakra que sintió durante la misión… no sería imposible moverse entre esas distancias.

También estaba el hecho que hace solo poco más de dos semanas… se reveló que se hacía llamar así mismo como "El mensajero". Lo que lo hacía dudar más y más… de toda esta situación… era casi como si alguien estuviera preparando algo y las 5 naciones eran las piezas que estaban en el tablero.

—Respondiendo a la pregunta del Raikage —continuó Shikamaru— Son pocas las veces en el que compartimos información sobre misiones, no hace mucho que se comenzó a sacar estas conclusiones.

—Se enviaron equipos de reconocimiento a nuestras fronteras y ayer enviaron sus reportes informando "sin rastro alguno" aun cuando los residentes dicen haberlo visto hace solo unos minutos antes, ninguno ha logrado entrar en contacto. Los habitantes de las villas, solo se refieren a él como el protector por haber eliminado a los criminales, y tal como se informó se limita a recoger las peticiones para luego desaparecer.

Los Kages estaban pensativos, pero con Gaara era diferente, una sonrisa disimulada no pudo evitar asomarse en su rostro pálido… acción que pasó desapercibida por los presentes en la sala… pero no para el ninja que se ocultaba observando desde la oscuridad.

—El meollo de esta reunión es si aceptamos la condición que como se mencionó antes, el mensaje dice que no pertenecen a ninguna aldea, así que no habría razones de preocuparnos de que cazaran a nuestros ninjas, pero… —«¿A quién demonios estaban buscando?» esa era la gran pregunta en la sala.

—No tengo ningún inconveniente —se dejó oír el Kazekage apoyando la propuesta, algo que no sorprendió mucho, las sospechas estaban sobre el pelirrojo pero no podían arriesgar el encuentro, querían obtener la mayor información, por eso se limitaron a continuar con la reunión, aunque hay siempre quien no pudo contenerse de abordar el tema.

—Según el reporte, el anbu Kitsune logró tal hazaña —empezó con sus argumentos el Tsuchikage.

—Y el que lo hiciera así de fácil, es muy sospechoso ¿No lo creen? —agregó la Mizukage.

Insinuación que no pasó desapercibido por el pelirrojo —Sean directos y digan que sospechan de mí —declaró Gaara, que desde el principio estaba de sobra decir que no confiaba en nadie de esa sala, dejándoles en claro que estaría en guardia al igual que sus ninjas.

—El jefe de esa aldea vendrá... eso es mucho para la Alianza y más aún cuando han asegurado tener algo contra Konoha... por semanas han intentado acercarse a ellos pero no lo habían logrado, ahora están dispuestos a venir a cambio de esa condición. —argumentó Gaara, sacando a relucir su infructuoso esfuerzo por establecer comunicación e incomodando a los demás Kages.

—No estamos aquí para esto —intervino la Quinta, lo que menos quería era una pelea entre Kages en su aldea.

—Puede ser cierto, pero no debemos confiarnos —dice el Tsuchikage.

—Esto me sigue sonando muy sospechoso —el Raikage ya había dejado la marca de su palma en la mesa.

—Bueno no ganamos nada pensando en suposiciones —dice la Mizukage

Habían pasado 15 minutos discutiendo —Hay que tomar una decisión, aceptamos o no —la Hokage estaba perdiendo la paciencia al igual que el pelirrojo al ver que no tomaban una decisión.

—Aceptemos —habló un peliplata llamando la atención de los demás.

—Como dijo el Kazekage esta reunión es para conocer a aquel a quien llamó "líder" el mensajero y veamos qué tan fuerte es... al igual que los que lo siguen... incluso si llegaran a agregar 2 personas más a sus filas no harían mucha diferencia. —haciendo ver que esa era su preocupación

—¿Por qué dice eso?

—¿No les parece… que es mejor ver a lo que nos enfrentamos? —Kakashi estaba decidido, había observado el comportamiento de Shikamaru, por eso más que leer el reporte decidió hablar con el pelinegro sobre la misión y su opinión sobre lo que pasó. Llegando a estar de acuerdo con sus conclusiones. Lo conocía, sabía que había más pero no le diría nada… hasta tener pruebas.

—Hablas como si pudieran superarnos en poder.

—Con respecto a eso, solo Shikamaru nos lo puede aclarar.

—Con todo respeto, pero tengo que ser realista, el chakra que sentí viniendo de aquel hombre superó con creces mis expectativas, incluso… —meditó un segundo sus palabras— creo que podría hacerles frente…

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

Aunque para el pelinegro resultaba más sencillo de reconocer por ser una persona lógica… al igual que Kakashi para los demás no lo era, su orgullo se negaba a aceptar lo que estaba insinuándoles el pelinegro. —Lo que me hace preguntarme… —continuó— ¿cómo de fuerte es el que dirige aquella aldea?

Su mirada no pudo evitar pasar por la escolta de Gaara sobre todo por la de un pelirrojo, que desde que había ingresado a la sala mantenía una expresión seria. Lo que no era normal en él ya que desde el inicio se la había pasado sonriendo. La respuesta a su pregunta, fue Saki quien le había dado una idea, la cual… no le hacía gracia el recordar.

»¿Qué más esperaban? Lo que tanto habían estado buscando estaba al alcance de sus manos y estaban dudando, ¿el argumento de Shikamaru los había amedrentado?» Pensó el autoinvitado desde las sombras.

Los Kages analizaron las palabras de Shikamaru, incluso si era tan poderoso como para hacer sacar esas conclusiones al Nara no creyeron que pudiera ser un problema, no se dieron cuenta que era su ego quien los estaba dominando.

—Si podemos evitar una guerra y tener una alianza ofreciendo a 2 personas, entonces no creen que nos vendría mejor mantener la paz que nos ha costado tanto, al igual que el sacrificio que se hizo —todos sabían a qué se refería, y obviamente al Kazekage no le hizo gracia el recordarlo, Temari colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano para intentar calmarlo por el comentario.

A Tsunade no le gustaba como sonaba aquello pero tenía razón, ya habían sacrificado mucho. —En eso Shikamaru tiene razón, no habrá mucha diferencia, y si podemos hacer una alianza de una vez entonces hagámoslo.

—Kitsune —llamó el Kazekage.

El anbu que solo se había limitado a ver la reunión hasta ese momento se acercó bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes —Me indicó que lo pusiera en el centro de los Kages, que digan su rango y nombre aceptando el trato —explicó mientras colocaba el pergamino en la mesa, volviendo a su lugar.

—Terminemos con esto —inició el Raikage.

—Raikage A acepto el trato.

—Mizukage Mei Terumi acepto el trato.

—Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara acepto el trato.

—Hokage Tsunade, Hokage Kakashi, aceptamos el trato.

—Tsuchikage Oonoki acepto el trato.

En el momento que terminó de hablar… vieron como el pergamino se extendió por si solo pero de lo que no se percataron fue de que las palabras dichas en aquella reunión habían sido grabadas junto con el documento de información que leyeron anteriormente, este brilló al igual que el pergamino y desapareció en un destello de luz, cosa que sorprendió y extrañó a los Kages, quienes solo pudieron pensar en la técnica del Cuarto Hokage.

La ignorancia a veces puede ser una bendición, pero en este caso les resultaría fatal, jamás firmes un documento sin antes leer las letras pequeñas, sin saber de dónde proviene y a quien realmente favorece.

Al ver aquello la Quinta y Shikamaru pudieron entender, dándose una idea de cómo fue que Kitsune pudo conseguir la conversación que sostuvieron «Así que a eso se refería con "hasta la última coma"» el jutsu no era igual pero parecido. Viro hacia Tsunade quien levemente negó con la cabeza, decirlo solo haría más complicada la situación.

—Al parecer dominan una técnica peligrosa —al Tsuchikage no le gustó para nada su propia afirmación.

Las dudas comenzaron a asomarse en el rostro de los Kages pero era demasiado tarde para retroceder.

—Entonces esta hecho, dijo que una vez que enviaran el pergamino y aceptaran el trato, estaría al día siguiente en Konoha.

Cosa que sorprendido a los Kages, como podía ser, se suponía ¿que estaban lejos no?... por más que buscaban sus ninjas nunca encontraron nada relacionado con ellos, supusieron que estaban escondidos, lejos de las naciones ninjas o quizás en el medio del mar… buscaron pero jamás encontraron nada, y como era posible que en tan solo un día pudieran llegar a Konoha.

Fue cuando Shikamaru les dejó saber su conclusión sobre la técnica del rayo amarillo.

—como dije antes… dominan una técnica peligrosa.

—No podemos retractarnos, no importa cómo… mañana nos reuniremos nuevamente y recibiremos al líder.

Esa reunión había sembrado duda no solo hacia al Kazekage sino también entre ellos. Lo cual se dejaría ver cuando sus asistentes formaran parte de la segunda reunión.

En silencio todos comenzaron a retirarse siendo escoltados a sus respectivos apartamentos. Todos a excepción de Gaara quien se quedó a último. Tenía que hablar con la sombra que no había apartado su mirada de él desde que entró a aquella sala.

[…]

En algún lugar del mundo Shinobi.

—Líder-sama —apareció un anbu frente a un gran escritorio.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó mientras continuaba leyendo los documentos sin inmutarse por su repentina presencia.

—Ha llegado un pergamino desde el centro de comunicación con el símbolo de… Konoha —informó el anbu mientras se lo extendía con duda.

Al escucharlo, dejó a un lado los papeles recibiendo el pergamino. —Vaya… eso fue rápido, pensé que tardarían más en decidirse —comenzó a leer el contenido— esto solo muestra que están ansiosos por conocerme.

—Disculpe pero… Konoha es… —el anbu no pudo evitar hablar.

El líder sintiendo su preocupación —Tranquilo, esto está siendo tratado… por él —explicó mientras se levantaba.

—Entiendo… no quise… —intentó disculparse el anbu.

—No hay problema… es tu trabajo después de todo, puedes retirarte. —Observó desaparecer al anbu y luego creo un clon.

—Ya sabes dónde estaré, organiza todo para mi partida… y llámalo —dejó las instrucciones y se dirigió al templo.

[...]

Después de terminada la reunión, un joven iba pensativo por las calles de Konoha… sobre lo que había presenciado en aquella sala, con dudas… que en lugar de ser aclaradas no hacían más que aumentar puesto que el Kazekage estaba en la misma posición.

Lo único que le interesó al joven que se coló en aquella reunión fueron 3 cosas; el motivo por el que Gaara se encontraba en Konoha, que buscaban a 2 personas y que quien sea el líder… vendría a la aldea.

«Es mi oportunidad» pensó el joven líder de clan « me viene como anillo al dedo» —Apuesto a que se alegrará cuando se lo diga —no pudo evitar sonreír por su descubrimiento, pero su sonrisa menguó al recordar la personalidad de su invitado no era el tipo de persona que mostrara sus sentimientos.

Sin embargo eso no quitaba el mérito de que las cosas estaban empezando a moverse a su favor.

 **¿Quién es el joven líder de clan?**

 **¿A quién se refiere el líder de la misteriosa aldea?**

 **Continuará:**

Gracias por su paciencia. No diré que no estoy inspirado, el problema es que se concentra en mis otros borradores y en la primera versión de esta historia que había descartado porque no lograba conectar los puntos, pero ya ven… la inspiración llegó cuando menos me lo imaginé, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y me sigan acompañando en mi pequeña aventura ^^

 **Hotaru:** «poco a poco abrió los ojos, la cabeza le daba vueltas» ¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde estoy?

 **Naruto:** por fin despiertas dattebayo, estamos en un hospital al parecer tenías una infección «señaló su pierna»

 **Hotaru:** ¿infección? «Levantó la sábana, fue cuando recordó que la pierna le dolía desde hace días, pero por hacerse el valiente pensando que solo era una pequeña herida, lo ignoró »

 **Naruto:** «dejó a un lado de la silla el folder que estaba leyendo» tienes que cuidar mejor tus heridas dattebayo «lo regañó»

 **Hotaru:** lo sé, gracias por la ayuda, lo tendré en cuenta… por cierto ¿qué es eso? «Señaló con la mirada el folder, le parecía familiar»

 **Naruto:** ah!... jeje… estaba aburrido y encontré esto de casualidad «dijo mientras se lo entregaba» «Hotaru lo reconoció enseguida, ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo? Era su maldita historia»

 **Hasta la próxima ^^**


End file.
